Heavy Familiarity
by Tehpootisman
Summary: Gods and Godesses, Angels and Demons. Science and Magic. Where does Diesel fit in? Nowhere, he's literally just one of many poor schmucks who just got dragged into this mess. That's the least of his worries compared to the bratty teenagers, though.
1. Chapter 1

** Oh, hey there, random readers. So, I was like, "Hm, what's "Familiar of Zero?", and as it turns out, it was pretty cool. Of course, it was only a matter of time before I attempted a to make a fanfiction out of it, so, yeah... I had ideas for this, like, which characters do I use? Sensou the war machine? Guro the ex-prince? Neebs? But then I thought, and decided. The minions need a little bit of time to shine, right? Also, this is a spinoff of Lands of Illusion and Creation, so don't expect it to exactly intertwine with the story...**

**Also, while the characters are inspired by vehicles on a game someone made on Roblox, I believe it's not enough to require any specific crossover, as a lot of things from multiple games will show up.**

**Anyways...ONWARDS!**

**[Location: C.D.M Antartica FOB]**

* * *

It had been a full five months since the strange abduction that had taken place earlier that year, where two VRT units and an TNK unit had been taken by some weird...thing.

Now, you may be wondering. Who am I, exactly? Why, i'm a TNK unit myself. To be more specific, a TNK MK-III. In case you're still wondering, well, here's the damned data file.

* * *

**[Data file received.]**

**TNK MK-III**

* * *

_Once again, a tank cyborg. However, this one comes with dual HEAT cannons, one mounted on each shoulder, with a large chaingun on it's backside, all of which can be retracted into a more compact form and hidden inside the thick armor for additional mobility. Both cannons, and, the chaingun are extremely deadly, as the chaingun alone can easily tear through up to 5" of steel. However, a downside it has is that it takes time for it to reach a high firing speed, but once it's all warmed up, just run away. Also comes with a deployable frontal shield._

_ Often deployed in the front of the tank platoons, as they are a forced to truly be reckoned with. Only the most skilled pilots can hope to strike from above, as they have exceptional aiming skills compared to the other versions._

* * *

Okay, there. You've read the damn data file. Now, back on topic...

We were just sitting there, just me and the squad. Oh, right. More goddamn questions. Do I look like a government official to you? Anyways, our squads were made of up of four cyborgs. Two land based, and two air based. Partially randomized. Our squad consisted of me, a green TNK MK-III, a yellow-colored female TNK MK-I, a green VRT-EX, a hover plane-type cyborg, and a yellow version of a recently developed new cyborg, the BMB-EX.

* * *

** [Data file received.]**

** BMB and BMB-EX**

_ The BMB and it's EX counterpart are two recently developed plane cyborgs, which lack any form of attack, besides bombing. This leaves the BMB unit vulnerable, as for they do not have flares, or hovering capabilities. However, the EX version comes with an additional layer of armor that decreases the amount of damage taken by 30%. _

_ The BMB unit is capable of carpet bombing, but while bombing, it cannot change direction._

_ The EX version cannot carpet-bomb, but it is armed with a powerful Thermobaric bomb._

_ The unit can reload thanks to the nano-bot technology._

* * *

Now, let me be honest. This BMB-EX unit stood out from the others. While I had green hair, considering that I was a green unit, so therefor, I was a male. While, yes, her armor was yellow, indeed, but her hair? It was white like the glistening snow, and her eyes were as blue as the ocean.

...

You know, if it weren't for the fact that I was a machine designed for total war, i'd probably make a good poet. Also, compared to the others, she had a bit of a larger che-

Machine? Designed for war? Oh, right. How could I forget?

You see, our leader, and creator, "Primordial Lord", or simply, "Prime", is a cyborg like us. Part human, part robot. Anyways, he says that he has this vision of "World Peace". Now, you might be thinking, "But why does he need an army?". That's because it's rather...twisted.

You see, he believes that by either intimidating or conquering mankind will allow him to take control and unite the world under one leader, and force them to worship them.

Now, I know I could easily be "executed" for having this thought process, but honestly?

That's REALLY fucked up.

Anyways, we were "off-duty", as our turn as the guard patrol wouldn't come around until at least three hours later. So basically, as I said, me and my squad were in our bunker, just sitting at a table, trying to pass the time with some rather idle conversations. It wasn't working too well, as for we were running out of topics. Well, we haven't talked about "him" yet...

"So.." I started. "Is there anything new about the search for Terra-11?"

"Hm, well, lemme think. I heard from the new units that AC3 wound up in the same place as he went to." The green VRT-EX replied.

"...So, that's it? That was three months ago!" The yellow TNK unit exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it...We usually get new reinforcements every two months. It's been five months since the abduction, and the commanders haven't been able to contact Prime."

"You know, that's a good point there actually, Aero."

"So, what do we do now?" The white haired bomber cyborg asked, actually speaking for once.

_"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe..."_

Before I could even speak, I was RUDELY interrupted by the voice of a female.

"...Something wrong..?" To answer that, yes indeed.

"...Did anyone else hear that voice?" My squadmates shook their heads.

_"...My beautiful, wise, divine, powerful servant..."_

I think I might be the first cyborg to achieve hallucination. But...beautiful? Oh, gee, thanks.

**[Sarcasm Self-test completed. Sarcasm detected.]**

...Oh, good, that thing still works.

...Wait, servant?

_"...Heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart..."_

Bitch, please. I only heed the call of higher authority!

_"...Add to my guidance.."_

...Waaaaait. I'm actually getting a bad feeling about this...

_"...And appear!"_

Suddenly, I could only glance at a large green oval shaped object before I felt something pull me in.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!" At this point, everyone in the bunker was looking in my general direction. I felt my yellow MK-I counterpart grab my outstretched hand, as the VRT-EX and BMB-EX units also grabbed on, and they all tried to pull me out, to no avail.

"BWAAAAAAGH!"

We all just sorta...got sucked in.

Believe me. Falling through a whatever-the-hell-this-thing-is? Not the best feeling.

...I think I may have lost consciousness. Good thing my auditory sensors kept working. Honestly, I don't know how that works, either.

* * *

**[Location: Tristanian Academy of Magic]**

**-BOOM!-**

A short time later, I had been awoken by a loud explosion. Opening my eyes, I could see that I was surrounded by smoke. Shortly thereafter, I could hear the voices of what sounded like...children?

...Sounded like French. Good thing these internal computers come with translators.

"Hah! Of course, Louise the Zero screws everything up!"

I couldn't see through the smoke too good, but it had begun to clear up. I looked down below me, and I was quite surprised. Grass? But weren't we just in Antarctica? Hell, this is some weird shit.

I looked back up to see that the smoke had now cleared, and-...

...Did I show up at some school? Because these look like students. Students who have never seen a cyborg before.

..Okay, i'd assume that if the third part is correct, then most likely the first two parts were, too.

...Is that SERIOUSLY A DRAGON?!

Then one of those damned kids spoke up.

"Hah, she summoned a weird looking commoner!"

"Nice trick, how much did you pay them?! Bwahaha!"

Then the crowd of students broke into laughter. You know, if these guys weren't marked as civilians, i'd have blown them all up. I looked over to see a pink-haired girl walking up to me. I had this weird feeling that she needed something from me, so I just bent down until I was eye level with her, and..

"Pentagon of the five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature, and bind it as my familiar!"

...Wait, what?

...The fuck? She just kissed the bottom half of my helmet. Meh, good thing for mouth guards.

I then felt a strange tingly feeling in my hands, which then turned into a burning feeling in my chest.

**[Warning: Magic detected in system, activating anti-BZzzzzZZT-]**

** [NEXOURON AND MAGIC COMPATIBLE. NEXOURON CORE OFFLINE. SWITCHING TO NEW POWER SOURCE.]**

I'm sorry, what?

**[YOU ARE THE GANDALFR. USE IT WISELY.]**

**[Notice: You have (1) unread message in your Inbox.]**

** [If you have received this message, the that means you have been bound to a new master. By reading it, you have "agreed" to follow your master. Of course, even if you didn't read it, you don't have a choice. Sorry. Anyways, yeah. You're the Gandalfr, yadda yadda, you're going to cause great changes...] **

Shut the fuck up, and make some sense, will you?!

Suddenly, it all stopped. Huh. Weird. Then I looked at the back of my hand. Huh. Even weirder. When did I get a glowing hand tattoo..?

"...And that concludes the summoning ritual. Now, you may take the rest of the day off tomorrow to get to know your familiars." I looked back up to see an old man...hey, when did he get here? And what about-...Those kids just flew away. Now i've seen everything. Well, I guess it's just me and you, pinkie.

"Hmph, of course. I'll show them!"

She then turned to look at me.

"...What are you, anyways?"

"Well, you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short."

"Well, for starters, you can just call me Diesel."

"...What?"

"Deez-ill. Diesel."…

* * *

Okay, so, here's what i've discovered. Pinkie here is named...uh...Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Quite a mouthful. I know. I'm sticking to Louise. Or Pinkie. Whatever I feel like. Apparently, she's called "Louise the Zero" because she can't do that magic-schmagic thing without blowing up something. Yeah. Like how I appeared in the aftermath of an explosion. According to my technologically surprerior hearing, I was kind of able to Anyways, yeah, she had a small room. Gonna be a big problem for her, unless she plans to open the window.

...I hope they've invented air conditioning. And let's hope that provided I actually sleep in there, that I don't set this hay bale on fire with my mere body heat.

Anyways, i'd say that we were...eerm...off to a good start...

* * *

**[Some time earlier...]**

"You want me to do WHAT?!"

"Yes, you heard me the first time, you dog."

I just got here and she wants me to freaking change her clothes?!

"Sheesh, i'm a war machine, not some maid bot!"

"You're just a familiar, now hurry up!"

"Whoa there, Pinkie. You gotta draw the line SOMEWHERE. Can't you do it YOURSELF?"

"Pink- What?! Don't talk to your master like that, you dog!"

"Nope. Nope. Just...NOPE. Fuck this, i'm going for a walk." I exclaimed as I walked towards the door.

"COME BACK HERE YOU-"

Oops, too late. Door's closed.

Unfortunately, these aren't totally soundproof.

"At least do the laundry!"

Oh hey. Door's open.

"...That can be arranged." I said as I picked up the laundry basket, and walked out the door. After all, it's nothing a war machine can't handle, right?

* * *

**[Sarcasm self-te-]**

No need to let me know. Why was that even installed...?

...I SERIOUSLY should've asked for some fucking directions, y'know?

**-Whump.-**

"Kyah!"

I nearly dropped the clothes I was carrying when I randomly bumped into someone. Geez, why aren't my sensors working like they should be? Either that, or i'm just not paying enough fuckin' attention. I held the clothing in one arm, to see who I had bumped into.

Huh. A maid, apparently. How do I know these things? Well, scanners. And an internal internet connection.

As I reached out with my other hand to help her up, she seemed rather nervous. Am I REALLY that scary?

"Ah! Sorry, please forgive me, sir, I-"

"Whoa, hold up there. I should be apologizing, i'm the one who wasn't paying attention." Something makes me feel like i'm not upholding the prime directive. Well, screw the prime directive.

"...T-Thanks. Hey, aren't you that familiar that the students were talking about? The "commoner" one?"

Commoner? Honestly...that's pretty pathetic.

"...Suppose so."

"Well, pleased to meet you, Mister Familiar~!"

"Oh, well...nice to meet you, too." I'm seriously feeling the personality switch.

"Oh, just a question...but, could you help me with the laundry?"

"Sure~! Just follow me!"

Well, looks like I am getting directions after all.

* * *

"So, Mr. Familiar..."

"Just call me Diesel."

"Okay, Mister...Deez-ail. Did I say it right?"

"Not quite, but I suppose it's close enough."

"So..um...can you tell me a little about yourself...?"

Alright, I can do that. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Well...what are you, and where do you come from, maybe?"

"Would you believe me if I said I came from another world?"

"...Um...is such a thing even possible?" I chuckled a little.

"Well, it is now. Last time I checked, the Earth wasn't this far back in technology." Wow, now her eyes are all sparkly. Now that I think about it, everything looks anime-ish. Even myself. But that's none of my business.

"Oooh, what's 'Earth' like?" Oh boy. This is going to be a bit of a problem, because you see, all i've seen is Antarctica.

"Well, I can't tell you much, since i've spent most of my life somewhere near the south pole, where it's very cold and-"

"South pole? What is that?"

"Well, you know how the sun appears to move across the sky?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well, you see, the sun itself isn't moving. It's the planet. The south pole and the north pole both make up an imaginary 'axis', upon which the planet rotates."

"...So then, what about the moons?"

...Moons?

"Well, Earth has only one moon. We simply call it the Moon. Personally, i've heard rumors about an advanced civilization of aliens who live on the Moon called Lunarians, but I haven't seen any definite proof."

"Whooaa..."

"Anyways, I think my master is waiting for me to bring the fresh clothes."

"Aw, okay..."

"Hey, cheer up, there's always tomorrow!"

"...Yeah, I guess you're right. See you tomorrow, Mr. Dee-zal." Well, she cheered up pretty quickly. And I guess she's getting closer to properly pronouncing my name.

Before walking out the door, I turned around to ask her one last question..

"Oh yeah, before I forget, what's your name?"

"Siesta."

"Hm. In that case, thank you, Miss Siesta."

Ugh. These doors aren't wide enough. Hopefully they won't mind that large dent in the doorway...

...Okay, maybe they will mind. I don't think that door is gonna fit anymore.

* * *

**[Some time later...]**

Well, who would've thought that two moons were possible after all, hm? A blue moon, and a pink one. To be honest, it's fucking beautiful. Unlike that blondie's attempts at romance over there...mind you, I have no experience in such a topic, but still, it was hilarious.

"Would I lie to those eyes, my dear~?"

I failed to completely hold back my laughter as I snickered at the cheesiness of it all.

"Hey! Aren't you that commoner that Louise the Zero apparently "summoned"?"

"Hell yeah."

"How much did she pay you?"

"Well, let me think..."

"...Well, commoner? I don't have all night."

"...Well, as far as I know, i'm not a mercenary, so no, I haven't been paid. After all, what would I even spend it on? If I were-"

Well, he didn't even pay attention, anyways.

...Okay, that is a good question, actually. What WOULD I spend it on...?

"Come on, my dear Katie, let's go somewhere else~"

Now that's LAME in full caps. A decent insult, wasted before I could say anything.

Noble? My ass!

I sighed as I looked down at my hands.

Weird currently-not-glowing hand tattoo, what else?

I turned my hands around, seeing something more concerning. In my left palm, was a blue, crystalline...thing. My scanners revealed it to be Nexouron. Something isn't just adding up...

* * *

**[The next morning...]**

Okay, good news. I didn't set the hay bale on fire. Bad news? Well, now I gotta wake up Pinkie. I stood up and stretched, before walking over to the bed she was sleeping in. To be honest, i'm probably gonna feel bad for this, but...

**"ATTTTTEEEEENTION! RISE AND SHINE, PINKIE!"**

Heh, never thought i'd need the drill sergeant voice. Little Louise was awake alright, hugging her pillow. Okay, so maybe I overdid it.

"...Okay then, I guess i'll just wait for you outside."

And that's exactly what I did.

Although I could've sworn I heard her yelling at me. Something along the lines of "YOU DOG!"

After waiting for little pinkie to actually her change own clothes, she finally walked out, in what I assumed to be a school uniform.

"And I was gonna let you actually have breakfast in the same room."

"Breakfast, eh? Look, pinkie, i'm a war machine. I don't require food, you see-"

"Oh, quiet."

Okay, you little brat. Have it your way. Well, actually...

"...You know, you seem kinda upset with me."

"Who wouldn't, after summoning...what are you, exactly?"

"I would tell you, but you wouldn't believe me at all. You'd just tell me to shut up like the 'dog' I am." I replied with a smirk on my face.

This results in Louise realizing what just happened. Which results in an aggravated sigh. Hah, take that, you little shit!

* * *

Well, this is an interesting situation. A giant red salamander, a giant mole, even a floating eyeball? I seriously need a break.

I decided to just check over my systems while I had the chance.

**[System check complete.]**

**[Weapon systems: Online]**

**[Heating system: Online]**

**[All systems online.]**

"Well, now that's out of the way...wait...

**[Nex-Shield installation 70%]**

...What? Nex-Shield? What the hell is that? I was then interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Out walked that little pink brat, who had a look of pent up anger on her face, followed by a rather tall dark-skinned redhead who had her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face...

...Is a partially uncovered chest really okay around these parts? I mean, think of the tactical disadvantages of such a thing.

...Why is she giving me such a weird look?

"Hey, stop looking at him like that, you freaking who-" Oh, no, you do not have permission to use that word in my presence! I may be a machine designed for total war, but I have morals, too!

"Girls, girls. Calm down. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Come on, _familiar_," Ouch, too much emphasis really hurts, y'know? Oh hey, the sarcasm test didn't go off. "We're leaving." I felt her pulling my hand, as she walked off. Or at least tried to. Not too much muscle power, hm?

"Well, aren't you a rebellious one? As expected of the _'familiar' _of Louise the _**Zero~**_"

"Don't listen to her, you dog. Come on, let's go."

"Why, I'll see you soon, I'm certain of that~." I watched as she gave me one last wink before walking away, her hips swaying, followed by her salamander thing.

...

"What's her problem?" I muttered to myself.

"Come on, let's go. Today, we get the day off to "_bond_" with our familiars." Sigh, always the little pink brat.

"Alright, fine. What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, to start off...I..."

"...Have no idea?" Figured I would be _nice._ Hah, I LOVE sarcasm!

"..." All that got me was a glare. Hah, you mad bro?

...You can stop glaring now.

"...Okay, fine. We'll play it your way. What do you want to know?"

"...Excuse me?"

"You said that we would spend the rest of the day bonding, so why not I give you the "long version" of that introduction thing?"

"..." She seemed to kinda...have a questionable look on her. face. Jeez, what's HER problem?

* * *

**[POV SWITCH: ?]**

It was I was capable of at the current moment. It was just _**run.**_

"STOP RUNNING AND SURRENDER NOW, FOREIGNER, OR WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE! THAT IS AN ORDER FROM THE RECONQUISTA!"

I had to no time to ponder as to how one individual's voice could be that loud without any physically visible means of voice amplification.

Eventually, I finally appeared to have run out of land to retreat on. I nearly slipped and fell, kicking a stone over the edge. Looking down, I could make out the vast ocean below.

"Surrender now, foreigner, and you will not be harmed! We have you surrounded, at least from this side!"

I quickly calculated the possible outcomes, and I came up to one possible conclusion.

"Improbable." And so, I jumped into the air.

Backwards.

**[Deploying wings.]**

* * *

**[POV SWITCH: Unnamed Reconquista soldier]**

"What the name of Brimir?! Did she seriously just...?!" I was absolutely stunned. A strange looking peasant woman with white hair just outran our horses, and now she just jumped off the edge of Albion!

"I'm afraid so..."

"Well, we'll just have to report this to Sir Wardes."

**-Vrrrrm...-**

"Hold up. Anyone else hear that?"

I looked over at a fellow soldier who peered over the edge, alongside one of our mages.

**-FWOOSH-**

They were both knocked back by a large blast of wind as a large...dragon-like object with wide wings flew up...

No, wait, it's her!

"DRAGON!"

Before I could raise my musket, she "spun" around and flung a large cylindrical object in our general direction.

**-BOOM!-**

I was immediately knocked off my horse by a giant explosion, as a sharp pain shot right through my arm. I could hardly hear anything apart from a ringing noise, accompanied by muffled screams of pain, and my vision had gone blurry, all I could make out was flames left behind the explosion. It felt like hours as I slowly began to lose consciousness, until everything finally went dark.

The last thing I remember feeling was myself being grabbed by the arms and dragged away.

* * *

**[POV SWITCH: ?, 3rd Person]**

**[Location: ?]**

**[Operating systems online.]**

**[Boot-up complete.]**

** [System errors detected.]**

** [Code 2142: Unable to contact **_**CODENAME=PRIME**_**]**

** [Code 2020: Eye components damaged. Sight may be partially or completely disabled]**

** [Code 1942: Armor critically damaged. Seek nearest repair chamber.]**

** [Code 2014: Global map satellite disconnected. Unable to use map. Manual recordings required.]**

A pair of glowing white eyes, one of which was covered by a translucent piece of colored lens, lit up in the surrounding darkness that enveloped the room.

They seemed to look around, focusing on a light switch next to it. A robotic bone-like hand rose up and weakly flicked it, turning on the lights.

The bot looked around, surveying the carnage that lay around it. Around it, were many pieces of the bodies of it's comrades. Looking over, it saw a mirror. It looked at it's reflection, causing it's...well, "his", rather, "eyelids" to droop into a "sad"-looking way.

A large piece of his head and fave was missing, the only parts remaining was one half, with half of a colored eye lens, as well as part of his face. He still also had his internal skull, also known as an endoskeleton.

He looked over, at a giant strange metal contraption, which he recognized as an MRC, or Mobile Refitting Chamber. He weakly stood up, his legs threatening to buckle under his weight.

**[Warning: Fluid levels dangerously low.]**

Slowly, he made his way over to a keypad on the side of the MRC, where he could also make out the shapes of undeployed cyborgs inside blue glass pods, stuck in a mode of "hibernation."

**[Input override code:_]**

Slowly, he reached out and press four numbers.

**[4-9-4-8]**

** [Override complete.]**

His programming had told him that overrides were only acceptable during dire circumstances. This was one of them.

The surviving units would mostly likely be unable to contact Prime for whatever reason that he himself couldn't. So they would have to seek the leadership of the nearest live squad leader.

His eyes drooped back into the "sad" expression. He was the closet squad leader. But he wouldn't be alive for long. But then he sighed.

It was better him, than them.

**[Warning: Fluid levels at 2%. Enforcing shut-down.]**

As his vision began to turn into static, he could make out the glowing orange eyes of the other units, through the blue glass of the pods.

**[Current emotion: ] **

His vision turned into static, and his eyes stopped glowing. He fell down his legs finally giving in.

But most of all...

He dies with a content half-smile on his face.

**Author's notes**

** Yes, another story. No, Lands of Illusion and Creation is NOT going to die. Just..hiatus.**

** Also, a new story, means more **_**'subtle' **_**Battlefield References!**

** And now, loadouts.**

**Diesel_**

** Rank: Squad Leader**

** Type: TNK (Mark 3)**

** Primary weapon(s): Dual HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) shoulder cannons**

** Primary Info: Dual shoulder mounted tank cannons, which can be retracted for easy transport. Has deployable fore-grips to enhance accuracy. Effective against both infantry and armored vehicles. Shells are regenerated via Nano-bots.**

** Secondary: Back-mounted Chaingun**

** Secondary info: A large chaingain, mounted on the backside. Comes with a holder, for when not in use. Can be deployed manually by hand, or used as a backup weapon when reloading cannons. When firing, it starts out slowly, but slowly increases it's rate of fire. Can fire 150 rounds before having to reload. Particularly devastating against infantry and light armor, including aircraft, but if given the right conditions, can be effective against medium armor. And sometimes, can be rather effective in combat against heavy armor.**

** Countermeasures: Nex-Shield (Not fully installed.)**

** Countermeasure info: [Showing normal shield info.] The unit comes equipped with a deployable shield, located on the left arm. It can be deployed with a mental command code. When deployed, the use gains a large resistance against enemy explosives, but impairs movement and field of vision.**

**?_**

** Rank: Squad second in command**

** Type: BMB-EX**

** Primary weapon(s): Thermobaric bomb**

** Primary info: The bomb, seconds before predicted impract, sprays out a burst of explosive jet fuel, before detonation. The explosion consumed both oxygen, and the fuel, which boosts it's explosive power.**

** Secondary: N/A**

** Countermeasure: N/A**


	2. Chapter 2

**-BOOM!- **= Sound

** [...]** = Transition**/**Internal computer A.I**/**Music cue

**[*Name*: ...]**= Radio communications

* * *

The blue glass pods opened, depressurizing and releasing a white gas-like substance, as a total of three cyborgs stepped out.

First, there was female yellow cyborg, who had a pair of strange arched wings with disk-like engines on the tips. Around her left forearm were a pair of large gray missiles, and on her right was a small chaingun, mounted below her wrist.

* * *

**[Data file received.]**

**TRK-ER**

_A cyborg related to the VRT and the VRT-EX, in terms of abilities. However, they are slightly faster, and can cause nearly as much destruction. They are armed with a chaingun and a few homing missiles._

* * *

Next to her was another yellow cyborg, with thin armor, a pair of large wheels, where the heels should be (rhymes, rhymes, rhymes), a chaingun mounted on her shoulder, and apparently, what appears to be many joints on the limbs, and even a few on the torso.

* * *

**[Data file received.]**

**J33P-EX**

_A jeep cyborg, designed mainly for mobility. These cyborgs are fast and flexible, as their many joints on their arms and legs can allow them to even curl up their bodies into a crude spherical shape. The EX version comes with a shoulder mounted chaingun. Their armor is quite thin compared to the TNK, as they can still take damage from small arms fire, but it is more durable compared to the VRT, TRK-ER, and non EX versions of the J33P units, as it can endure more than one direct hit from explosives. _

_ Also has a naval counterpart called the J33P-EX SB, which is lacks much of it's flexibility, but makes up for it in the ability to float on water._

_ ...Also has a tendency to make vehicle-based puns. The cause for this is unknown._

* * *

Finally, there was the third cyborg, who had a large pair of helicopter rotorblades on his back, as well as a tailboom with a pair of smaller rotorblades. On his legs were around a dozen of small rockets, with a long gun barrel attached to his wrist.

* * *

**[Data file received.]**

**HELO-EX**

_The HELO-EX is a helicopter-based cyborg, which lacks the speed and agility of the VRT or TRK-ER units, but makes up for it with armor that is about as thick as the J33P-EX's armor. Also, unlike the jet-like counterparts, the HELO units can strafe, much like a real helicopter._

_ It's weaponry consists of multiple rockets on it's legs and an LMG on it's right arm. _

* * *

The J33P-EX unit walked over to the fallen cyborg on the ground, and bent over at a rather odd angle.

"...Squad leader down."

"Well, damnit. We don't even know where we are."

"..."

"Alright, just.."

"Hold up. I've detected another squad leader approximately 30 miles to the north."

"...What's the codename, Hover?"

"It's Diesel, miss Axle."

"Alright. Salvage anything you can. Then _wheel _get out of here."

"Ma'am, the puns..."

* * *

**[Switch to Diesel]**

Okay, so, the introduction thing went rather poorly.

"Ugh, stop spouting nonsense, dog!" Me? The dog? Well, you're the _bitch _here, bitch.

"Now just go fetch me some tea!"

I just stood there, arms crossed, like the _"bitch" _that I apparently am.

"...What are you waiting for?!"

"I'm waiting for you to ask nicely, _**ma'am.**_" Remember when I said emphasis hurts? Ouch.

"...Can you.. get me some tea...please, then?"

"Much better." I said, walking away, as I heard her sigh loudly in defeat.

Unfortunately, karma, as in, the mysterious force of nature, decided to bite me in the ass, as that same floating eyeball pulled just flew up out of nowhere, and right into my face. Rude. Surprised, I nearly fell backwards, only to bump into some random person.

"Kyaah!" Siesta?!

Turning around, I could see that I had indeed bumped into the same maid from last night, and that she had dropped a tray with a slice of pie on it. Luckily, the pie somehow stayed on the said tray.

"Miss Siesta? Are you okay?" I asked as I took her by the hand and pulled her up.

"Y-Yes, I am..."

I bent down to pick up the tray, with the slice of pie still sitting right on it.

"Please, let me handle this for you, it's the least I could do."

"But you don't have to-"

"I insist, ma'am. You deserve a small break." I said as I gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"U-Um, okay, if you say so!"

"So, who is this pie for?"

"Well, it's for Guiche, the boy over there..."

I looked over at the table she was pointing at, and nodded. Hey, isn't that the kid from last night?

As I walked over, my enhanced hearing allowed me to pick up the conversation.

"Ah, my beautiful, don't listen to those rumors about the first year, because why would I-"

"...Lie to those eyes? Yeah, well, that's what you said to that girl you were with last night, sir."

"What is he talking about...?" The female blondie with the curly hair asked Guiche, raising and eyebrow?"

"Don't listen to his nonsense, he's only a commoner. Besides, aren't you supposed be with your master, commoner?"

"Maybe, but then I decided to help out a friend of mine. Now, enjoy the pie, _**sir.**_" I retorted, smirking as I turned around.

On my way to actually get the tea, I passed by a young girl who-

Wait, isn't that the first year from yesterday? I stopped walking, and turned towards her.

"Hello miss, are you looking for Guiche by any chance?"

"Why, yes!" I pointed over to him.

This was gonna be funny.

A few moments later, a crowd had gathered, and the poor blonde boy had already been slapped.

Twice! Man, that was hilarious! But then the poor bloke pointed at me.

* * *

**[Current music: Pokemon OR/AS: Team Magma/Aqua leader encounter theme]**

"You! Commoner! How dare you make these two girls cry!"

"Me? Make them cry?" I could hardly hold back my laughter. "You're the dummy who tried to cheat on them, kiddo."

"How dare you speak to a noble like that!"

"You? Noble? Kid, you're merely a civilian." I glanced over at Siesta, who seemed to be just as surprised as the others.

"Insolent familiar! I-I challenge you to a duel!" He was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Hm...well, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Silence! Now, if you decline, then we'll forget what ev-"

Took all my willpower to not fall on the floor laughing. But I couldn't hold back the laughter part.

"M-Me? Declining your challenge? Bwaaahahahaha!" I then managed to put on my game face. Which mostly consisted of my narrowing my eyes and talking in a serious voice.

"I accept." There was a collective gasp from the audience.

"Very well! Meet me at the Vestri Square, in 30 minutes. Till then, you're welcome to decline."

"Alright." I smirked under my mouth guard. Except he's gonna wish I actually did decline. As I watched the little shit walked away, Siesta and that pink haired short person.

(If you need a general idea of how tall I am, i'm somewhere around **7ft 5in.** Yeah, i'm fuckin' huge. And that's without the shoulder cannons.)

"What do you think you're doing?! As your master, I command you to apologize!"

"Denied."

"What do you mean?! He'll kill you! You don't even have a weapon!"

"Please don't tell me...that you're planning to actually fight him?!"

"Yes. And remember, don't judge a book by it's cover. That's how the littlest problems kill you." As I walked away, they both seemed to be pretty surprised.

Now, let's have some fun.

* * *

**[Meanwhile...]**

** [Somewhere on the academy walls...]**

A large crystal creature, with a bug-like body structure, scampered across the walls of the academy, looking for a potential meal, when suddenly, she heard something. Taking a peek, she could make out a group of children, one of which held a rose in his hand.

Hm. An earth mage.

She could easily feed off of his life force. The earth mages had always had the tastiest lifeforce.

She concentrated, and smirked as crystals then sprouted up out of the ground, completely unnoticed by the students.

And so, she waited for her minion to spawn from the crystals, so that she could feast.

* * *

All around me, I could see a large crowd of students, who seemed to be thirsty to see some action.

"Ah, glad to see you. I was wondering if you were ever gonna show up."

"Yeah, yeah, kid. I hear ya. Don't worry, i'll try not to go hard on you."

"A nice bluff, indeed, but I am the son of the great General Gramont-"

"General as in military rank, or general as in 'ordinary'?"

Some of the students laughed.

"Quiet, oversized commoner!" Oversized? That's new. "As everyone knows, a commoner cannot defeat a noble's magic! I am Guiche the Bronze, and you shall face my bronze Valkyries!" He held up his rose wand as a petal fell off, which touched the ground, upon which a bronze...statue thing, holding a spear...formed. So that's a Valkyrie, eh?

"Alright, kiddo. I do believe that you get the first move, is that correct? If that's the case, hit me with your hardest strike."

"Well, at least this will be a quick victory." You have no idea how wrong you are.

Suddenly, the valkyrie charged at me at a speed that shouldn't even humanly possible, intending to stab me.

* * *

**[POV switch: Louise]**

As I saw the valkyrie charge at him, I knew for certain that it was too late. Seconds before impact, I looked away, expecting to hear the inevitable scream of agony.

**-clunk-**

**-Yaaaaaawwn...-**

* * *

**[POV switch: Diesel]**

The spear was crumbled up like a wad of paper as it collided with my chest. I simply yawned, and punched the golem thing in the face, causing it to fall down into a pile of scrap.

"W-What?!" Guiche exclaimed, surprised. By now, the entire courtyard had gone quiet, except for a few whispers. However, the damn two-timer recomposed himself.

"No matter, that was just dumb luck!" He exclaimed as he proceeded to summon three more valkyries. This time, armed with a spear, a halberd, and a mace. Hm, upping the ante, eh? I walked forwards as the three valkyries charged at me.

I knocked aside the first valkyrie with my fist, the force of the collision causing it to crack, disabling it for good. **Strike one.**

I grabbed the mace from the second golem and kicked it to the ground, stomping it until it couldn't take the pressure and collapsed. Hm, so these things are hollowed out. **Strike two...**

Hm, why are the runes on my hand glowing?

...I suddenly feel...

The third valkyrie charged at me, so I took the mace and slammed it right into the bronze bitch's face. **Strike three! Annnnd you're out!**

I pulled the mace out, the poor golem's face now just an crude imprint of the weapon. I then looked up to see at that Guiche had summoned at least five more golems.

Oh, target practice, eh? I probably had the biggest grin hiding under my mouthguard as I deployed my personal favorite.

** -Shink-**

** -Shink-**

My dual HEAT cannons.

Everyone seemed to be absolutely amazed at how the cannons deployed from my shoulders, as a foregrip bent down from the cannon barrels, which I immediately grabbed onto, after ditching the mace. As I held on, I noticed a glow on each side of the barrels.

Some more of those runes, eh?

I took aim, towards the charging group of Valkyries. And I pulled the mental trigger.

**-BOOM-**

** -BOOM-**

Well, hope nobody minds the craters.

Walking through the smoke like the badass I am, I stood tall over the poor brat, arms crossed.

"Well, sir? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...I y-yield..."

Drill sergeant time.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?! SPEAK LOUDER, KIDDO!"**

"I-I YIELD!"

"Much better. Now. **Apologize to those girls. Immediately. Or i'll have you run 15 laps around this court, do you understand?"**

"Y-Y-Yessir!" If he hasn't pissed his pants at this point, i'm not sure what will...

** -Rummmblee...-**

He nearly stumbled and fell backwards when the ground started shaking. I glared at him, suspecting something.

"W-What?! It's not me, I s-swear!"

**-GRAAAAAAWWWWWOOOORRR!-**

I turned my head toward the noise just in time to see a large...crystalline bug thing charging at us. I probably wouldn't be able to shoot at it with the speed it was charging at, so I went with me other option.

I picked up the poor blondie, and threw him out of the way.

**-WHAM-**

I winced as I was slammed by a hook-like tail, before being picked up myself and flung into a wall, which promptly collapsed on me. It didn't really help that this insect just ripped off the armor that covered my left hand.

* * *

**[Meanwhile...]**

"Ma'am, radar shows that the nearest squad leader is in need of assistance. Giant creature popped up on the map."

"In that case, let's provide some assistance!"

**[?: This is codename Hover, i'm here with codename Rotor, and we are ready and armed. Over.]**

* * *

**[...Just give us the signal.]**

I felt a newfound strength run through my body, as I forced myself upwards, pushing the rocks and debris right off. I had been pretty banged up, but it wasn't anything a few nanobots couldn't handle. Of course, the armor on my left hand would have to be reattached... I flinched a little as I saw how small the other hand seemed compared to my armored one. But that wasn't important.

The giant crystal bug screeched, as it tried to what I assumed to be "catching Guiche" in it's jaws.

**[Diesel: Alright, i'm going to try and lure it away from the civilians.]**

**[Copy that.]**

** [Cue optional music: Battlefield 4 "Warsaw" theme.]**

I fired my cannons, hitting the beast in the side with one shell, and just missing it with the other, which struck the ground, kicking up dirt. It squealed in pain, before facing towards me.

"Hey there, ugly!" It screeched as it charged at me. Bingo.

...Oh, wait, how am supposed to...

...Wait, something tells me that if I were to...

I grabbed the handle of the mace that had been dropped, and I felt the energy flow through me once again. I felt the power, as I managed to somehow jump to the side, as if it were completely natural.

...Hm. I really like the feeling of "jumping"...

The bugger skidded to a stop, but before it could turn around, I let loose another pair of shells from my cannons.

**-BOOM! BOOM!-**

** -SKREEEEEEE!-**

A hand for a leg, sucker! Two for the price of one! The damn thing lost two of it's six legs, crippling it.

**[Diesel: Alright, checkmate. Send 'em in. And give this walking jewelry store a good smashing, will ya?]**

**[Rotor/Hover: Affirmative!]**

I looked up and smiled when I heard the familiar sounds of a helicopter and the loud buzz of an engine. However, everyone seemed to be confused.

**[Hover: Locking on!]**

I immediately ran to the right, towards Louise, who had a mix of anger, surprise, and bewilderment on her face. Before she could say anything, I held my hand up.

"Now just sit back, and enjoy the show."

"Show?! What show?!"

**[Hover: Firing!]**

"This one."

** -BOOM!-**

The pair of homing missiles struck the beast, sending crystal shard everywhere, as a green slimy substance oozed from it's wounds.

**[Hover: WOOHOO! Direct hit! Coming in for a landing!]**

**[Rotor: Coming in for a strike!]**

"W-What was that?!"

"Sssh, it gets even better!"

**-BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!-**

I waved over at the fellow green HELO-EX unit as he and the female yellow TRK-ER unit that accompanied him, while the former bombarded the giant bug with rockets. It gave out one final screech as it slowly stopped moving, and begun to form cracks in it's body.

**-CRASH!-**

The ugly bugger then shattered, into tiny crystal shards, the only remains being the very small and few pieces that now lay on the ground.

I then turned to the HELO-EX unit, and held out my hand.

"Codename Diesel. Pleasure to meet a fellow cyborg here, Rotor."

He also held out his hand, and from there, we shook hands for a moment.

"Indeed it is. Although I wish it were under better circumstances. We've had a code 50, unfortunately.."

A code 50. Well, shit. That means that their squad leader is down.

"Who's the second in command?"

"A J33P-EX unit named Axle. She's currently in the process of salvaging anything she can from the deployment thing."

"In that case, I shall gladly take over as squad leader."

Then the poor pink brat decided to speak up.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Before anyone could answer, a green haired woman walked up to us.

"Professor Colbert and Headmaster Osmond need you to come up to the office."

* * *

**[Some time later..]**

So, a trio of humanized military vehicles, accompanied by a pinkette and a maid, walk into the medieval counterpart of a school office. If I had a punchline for this, I would've used it.

Anyways, since those chairs were barely strong enough to hold up Rotor and Hover, I simply decided to sit on the floor.

"First things first. You probably think you're up here because you're in trouble. While that is indeed true, I am more concerned about something else.." Said this "Osmond" person.

"And what may that be?"

"I'm quite curious about _what _you are."

I stood up.

"I am Diesel, one out of the thousands of Primordial Lor- I mean, Prime's cyborg army, aka the C.D.M. I am one of the many TNK units."

Everyone seemed pretty stunned, except for my fellow cyborgs.

"I was created as a weapon of total war, as well as both of my two comrades here. I am a leader of a squad, who I appear to of have been separated from upon being summoned. Currently, they have shown up on a global radar, but are out of my goddamn radio range."

"Hm. Interesting. And you say that you're a...cyborg?"

"Yes. Part machine, part human. With the addition of machinery, we can accomplish things that most humans can't."

"How absolutely fascinating! But one question.."

"Hm?"

"Who is this...'Prime' you speak of?"

I shuddered a little.

"He's the one who created me, and thousands of others like me. And a few special ones. Have you ever wished for equality among all people?" While Siesta seemed to brighten up at such a concept, I sighed.

"He believes that by through warfare and by conquering the human race, he'd idolize himself as a living god, and force them under one ruler. Equality, through slavery."

Everyone seemed pretty shocked.

"So your creator is a heretic?!"

**"You will NOT speak like that about Lord Prime-" **Oh no, Hover, don't you dare finish that sentence.

"Stand down, Hover."

"But sir, she-"

_**"Stand the **__**FUCK**__** down, you hear me? THAT'S AN ORDER!" **_After using what I call "The Tone", Hover immediately decided to shut up and shrunk back into her seat.

"And, another thing. Anyone got a map?"

...

...

...

...

Geez, this fucking gauntlet for my hand is fuckin' impossible to reattach!

* * *

**[Location: ?]**

** [POV switch]**

Somewhere deep underground, the crystal woman angrily slams her large hook-like tail into a giant crystal structure, smashing it to piece, causing a few of her bodyguards to crouch down in fear, for they were afraid of being unfortunate enough to be in the way of her temper tantrum.

**"HE HAD **_**ONE** _**JOB. JUST. **_**ONE JOB.**__** KYAAAAAGH!"**_

**-SMASH-**

And another giant crystal was shattered.

* * *

**Author's notes**

And so, we meet some more of Prime's cyborgs. Now, loadout time!

** Name: **Hover

**Gender: **Female

**Type: **TRK-ER

**Primary: **30mm chaingun

**Secondary: **X2 Homing missiles

**Abilities: **Able to mark targets on the map for other units.

** HN ability: **?

**Name: **Rotor

**Gender: **Male

**Type: **HELO-EX

**Primary: **Arm-mounted 30mm machine gun

**Secondary: **X12 Ankle-mounted Hellfire Rockets

**Abilities: **Can scan for weaknesses on an enemy

** HN ability: **?

**Name: **Axle

**Gender: **Female

**Type: **J33P-EX

**Primary: **.50mm chaingun

**Secondary: **N/A

**Armor: **T3 Carbonitium

**Ability: **Multi-jointed to the extreme, able to bend into just about any shape.

**HN ability:** ?

And now, some important things.

Sensou will NOT be making an appearance in this story. At least, not directly.

Also, Tiffiana Westwood will ALREADY have a familiar by the time Diesel and the others meet her. All I can say is expect more obvious FNAF references.

Speaking of which, trivia time.

-The skeletons of the cyborgs are quite similar to that of the FNAF endoskeletons.

-Axle's design was partially inspired by Mangle.

And no, **Lands of Illusion and Creation is NOT cancelled.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-BOOM!- **= Sound

** [...]** = Transition**/**Internal computer A.I**/**Music cue

**[*Name*: ...]**= Radio communications

_"..." = _Telepathy

* * *

**Pre-notes**

Every now and then, i'm just gonna have random bits of filler. Trying to keep these around 3k-4k words per chapter.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that this place had two moons in the sky, the fact that Albion is Great Britain on a floating island, AAAAND the fact magic exists, i'd say that we had just gone back in time.

Why?

HALKEGENIA, APPARENTLY, IS SHAPED LIKE EUROPE.

Well, it's not a bad thing, mind you. But at least i'll be able to depend on SOME familiarity to help record my mini-map with.

...This armored "glove" thing is truly a pain in the ass to reattach. You see, unlike most other cyborgs, such as the new BMB units, who actually wear a flight suit as their armor, we TNK units have no synthetic bodies, just a metal computerized skeleton cloaked in a shiny bulletproof armor. And heat vents. And so that means I have to get everything perfect.

Also, you may wonder why we give off so much heat. Well, you ever tried washing your hands with cold water, when then you feel your muscles tensing up? Not that i've experienced it, okay? But pretty much the same concept. Heat level too low? Good as a statue. Heat level too high, on the other hand? You're as good as brain-dead. A high-tech computer can only take so much.

Anyways, back to the topic on hand. No pun intended.

"So you say that Halkegenia resembles a place from your home-world? Fascinating!"

"Indeed it is."

"Now, before you go, may I have one more look at those runes on your...shoulder cannons, as you called them?"

"...Sure thing."

"Hm...interesting...Ah, thank you. As much as i'd love to ask some more questions, I do believe that it is getting rather late."

"Well, sir, I do believe that there is always tomorrow."

* * *

**[Some time later...]**

So, chores were done, and my new squad members were on patrol. It was rather late in the evening at this point, so I didn't really have much to do. And shorty didn't require my help at the moment, so all really I could do at the moment was just go for a walk.

...That is, until a certain salamander rubbed up against my legs.

"Oh, hey there. Whaddaya need?"

"..." I'm guessing that means I should follow? It turned around, beckoning me to...well, follow it.

* * *

**[Short time later..]**

Ducking in through the door, I found myself in a dimly lit room full of lit candles. And sitting in the bed was that Kirche person, scantily clad in probably one of the most revealing outfits ever.

"Well, hey there, hot stuff. I've been expecting you. My name, is Kirche. Kirche the Ardent, or as of right _now_, Kirche the _Fever~._"

...I've already figured out what she wants.

"And after seeing you fight Guiche, lets just say that my flames are those of _passion...~" _At this point, she was standing up in rather...provocative positions. I was starting to lose interest.

"Okay, I get it. You just want me in bed with you. My answer? Sorry, but _no._"

"But I promise that this is a treatment that i'm certain you will not regret-"

"It's something i'm willing to regret missing out on." Ouch. And with that, I walked out the door.

And right into little old pinkie.

"Familiar! What were you doing in there with that damned Zerbst?!"

"Long story short, her salamander dragged me in there, she tried to work her magic, and got horribly rejected." She seemed to brighten up a lot after hearing that.

* * *

**[The next morning...]**

"I still don't see how exactly little pinkie could pose a threat."

"Well, you see, she's rather explosive..."

**-Boom**-

A classroom in the distance exploded.

"...I stand corrected."

* * *

**[Some time later...]**

So, classes were still going on, and I was left to wander around. Again.

"Hey, um, M-mister Dee-zal?" I stopped upon hearing the familiar voice of Siesta before looking downwards towards the maid.

"Yes, Siesta?"

"I just w-wanted to say thank you for standing up for us commoners..."

"Ah, you don't have to thank me, really. Just doin' my job. That Guiche kid really had it coming."

...is she blushing..?

"But still...t-thanks..also...the kitchen staff told me to bring you to the kitchen.."

"Well then, lead the way!"

"Ah, if it isn't Our Cannon!"

"Cannon?"

"Ah, yes. That is what Siesta had told us those long things on your shoulders were! Quite fitting, indeed! Also, on behalf of us commoners, I thank you for standing up to those snobby nobles!"

"Mhm, i'm certain that's what my creator would've liked, if only he were more...peaceful with his ideas."

"I'm pretty sure he was a great person at heart!" Sure, sure...

...You know, I may not require food, but i'm kinda curious as to what the food here tastes like...

* * *

**A/N:** Due to reasons involving things such as Diesel not requiring food, I have decided to omit the scene where he would receive some. I just couldn't think of anything to type, really.

...Complicated, I know. Laziness might have been _slightly_ involved...

* * *

**[Some time later..]**

First of all, that Marteau guy was kind of...unnerving, with the way he showed so much praise.

Second, that was one of the best damn meals i've had in a long time.

After politely thanking them, I made my way towards the Vestri Square. Apparently, they're working on covering up the damage from yesterday's fight...

...Seeing as I really had nothing else to do, I decided to just sit under the tree, and perhaps take a quick nap-

**-squish-**

...Oh god, I just sat down in some of that creature's blood.

...MY GOD IT STINKS.

* * *

**[..A short time later...]**

My nap was rudely interrupted when I felt the sudden urge to wake up. Opening my eyes, I found myself in what pretty much seemed to be an endless white world. I stood up, looking around.

...Just a white void, as far as the eye can see.

_"...Welcome..."_

I looked around again, searching for the sound of the elderly female voice.

_"...Behind you, my good sir.."_

I turned around, and nearly fell backwards. Standing there was a GIANT creature. I'd say it was around 50-60 feet tall. It's body seemed skeletal and jagged, it's right arm missing, replaced by a trio of tendrils with scythe-like blades. The head roughly resembled that of a dragon, with large red fangs, and scarlet eyes. It's forehead had at least one or two black crosses, a large red halo floated above it, and I could just barely make out a few wisps of bright crimson flames.

_"Do not be alarmed...I simply wish to talk..."_

...In that case, talk away.

_"You...are of another world, aren't you...Diesel? Alas, no worries. Again, I mean no harm. Of course, sadly, my...daughters aren't as merciful about anything..." _

I just raised an eyebrow.

_"Oh, right. How rude of me. My name is Llin. Elder Goddess of Creation. Ah, no, I didn't create all. I am simply one of many other gods and goddesses who create, or destroy, life. But as for right now, my power is weakening, as for I have been aging for at least a millennia. Soon, in just a few thousand more years, I will have to enter a deep slumber to regain my power. This meeting would just be a mere second of my life. But I digress..." _She chuckled a bit.

_ "Your old master had the right idea, for our code prevents us from forcing our...subjects to act we exactly as we want...and so they tend to become...biased...and as much as i'd hate to say it, his methods were rather...flawed. In this world, only three days have passed. But in yours..."_

She then coughed, and paused.

_"...Ah, to shorten it up, your old master...has...well..._

...

_"Anyways, now for the reason you have been brought here. I see that you with are familiar with Louise's explosive magic, are you not?"_

Flames flew up out of the ground, which dissipated to reveal the form of Louise.

_"...She, rather, is a success in the making, for she is a Void mage. But alas, she is not alone."_

_ Three _more figures. This time, one of a tall girl in green, a large bust, and..elf ears..

...And the other looks kinda like the pope from my world..

...And the third? Some blue haired dude.

_"These four are the void mages who currently exist in this world. Ah yes, how me and Brimir would take long walks...ah, i'm getting ahead of myself...anyways, these are the four void mages of Halkegenia..."_

_ "Tiffiana of Albion..."_

_ "Vittorio of Romalia..."_

_ "King Joseph de Gallia of..well..Gallia.."_

_ "...And finally, Louise Francoise de La Valliere of Tristain." _

"...So...where do I come into play?"

_ "Ahah, yes. You see, you are the Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God. You gain the knowledge to wield any weapon with ease, wether should it be a simple iron dagger, or perhaps even a hover tank. The Gandalfr's job was to defend their master while they casted their spells. But that's only one of the things I have come to inform you of.."_

_ "...War is coming. But behind this war are many layers of evil. That Crystallite was only part of the first. I know not a thing about their goals, but they must be stopped nonetheless."_

A red cross with a golden border, attached to a thin silver chain, appeared in front of me.

_"Tomorrow is the Day of Void. Take this charm, and find the red-haired fire mage who goes by name of Senti the Forge. Show it to her, and she shall give you her blessing. She is the Goddess of Forges, also being one of my many daughters.." _She then coughed again.

"_Alas, your master is approaching. I do believe that it is time for you to wake up." _A strange swirling light appeared on the ground in front of me.

_"Step into the light, and you will reawaken in the world of reality. From there, her fate lies in your hands. Also, be sure that you think carefully. Try not to do something that you'll regret-"_

"KYAAAAAGH!" I turned around to see a teenage woman, who wore blue jeans, a black sweater, and had strange wing-like appendages coming out of her backside, diving at me with a pistol blade in her hand.

_ "Croati, no! What do you think you are-!"_

Too late, as she slammed into me, which, despite her thin build, actually knocked me back onto the swirling light.

**-Fwoosh!-**

_"Oh dear..."_

* * *

"Wake up, familiar!"

I opened my eyes, to see the familiar face of Louise. Yelling at me, of course.

"Get up right now!"

"What's the magic word?"

"...Please?"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

**[Time-skip]**

** [The next morning..] **

_"Oh, look who's awake. Sleepyhead."_

Okay, that is NOT the voice of Louise i'm hearing.

_"Remember me? I'm the gal who tackled you."_

Oh, great. An annoying voice in my head. Last thing I need.

_"Anyways, you've got a master to wake up, kiddo."_

I know, I know.

I walked over to Louise's bed, put my hand on her shoulder, and tried to wake her up in a more peaceful way compared to the drill sergeant voice. Aka, shaking her a little.

"Louise, it's time to get up-" I was interrupted when she suddenly grabbed onto my arm, hugging it. Um...?

I tried to shake her off, but to quote a certain hedgehog, it's no use. Desperate times call for desperate measures. So I just gave her a light pinch on the cheek. I'd say that it worked too well, because she yelped just as loudly as she did with the drill sergeant voice.

"KYAGH! FAMILIAR!"

"Rise and shine, pinkie."

"..Munya..." Adorable.

"You would know that today is the day of the void, right?"

"...R-Right! How could I forget? Well, today, we're going to Tristania to-"

"Get me a sword, correct? That's what you said last night."

"...Yeah."

_"Hah, 'that's what she said last night', best thing i've heard all day!"_

One, it's morning.

_"So?"_

Two, if you don't shut up, I will **fucking rip your stomach out and make you drink your own fucking stomach acid as it **_**[Note: The rest of this sentence has been censored due to reasons involving unnecessary details that would possibly cause a M-rating for a chance of gore.]**_

_"..." _The only response I received was a small whimpering noise.

* * *

**[A few hours later..]**

After at least five hours of walking (or in Pinkie's case, riding horseback.), we finally walked through the gates of this "Tristania" place. My reaction?

Hell, this place looked pretty damn good, actually. But just how exactly do we find this "Senti the Forge" in such a place...?

_"Hey. You know what? I'm sorry. Now would you kindly get that mental image out of __your_ _head? Well, technically both of our heads? I dunno, i'm kinda like, just sitting here. In your head."_

Hm, I'll consider it.

_"...I'll let you borrow some of my power?"_

Depends.

_"You're no fun."_

Get on _my_level. Now, what is this power...?

_"Well, how about a free trial?"_

...Sounds fairly reasonable...I mean, how else will we pass the time?

_"...Okay then. Close your eyes..."_

...

...

...

_"And now open them up." _Which is what I then proceeded to do. My vision had gone all black, just like my thermal vision, roughly showing the outlines of the buildings, and the white figures of the body heat of the people that surrounded us. I looked down at Louise, who had a jagged gray outline around her.

_"You see, I modified your eyes to trace the magical energies. Color is determined by their element. Dark blue means Water, red means Fire, yellow means Earth, white means air. Oh, and gray means Void. Also, you can use it separately from your thermal vision. So what will it be?"_

You know, this might actually help. I guess i'll forgive you. For now.

_"Woo."_

Finishing up the mental conversation, I followed Louise through a door located under a sign shaped like a sword. Ducking through, I looked around the place. And what do I see?

If your answer was "swords", then you are **correct.** And sitting at the front counter was some old guy whose rat-like teeth made him look like a friggin' Disney character.

"...And i'm here to get a sword for my familiar."

"...That's your familiar?"

"...It's a long story."

"Ah, in that case, I've got the perfect sword!" He said, as he reached down under the counter and pulled up a golden sword, decorated with jewels.

"This is one of the finest swords in my shop, crafted by the best of Germania's Alchemists! And it's yours, for the price of 3500 gold!"

"3500...?! You could buy a mansion for that amount of gold...!"

...For that lame paperweight? Not on my watch.

"Hold up. Mind if I see that?"

"Why, sure! I would be such a bad shop owner if I didn't let my customers try out their swords before buying them!" He replied, handing the sword to me. I took it from his hands, firmly holding onto the handle.

"So, you say that this is made of pure gold?"

"Indeed."

**[HOLD IT!]**

I then proceeded to give the sword's blade a "light" squeeze.

No pain, just a sword being shattered.

"Oops, my bad. Oh, wait, I did that on purpose, you scammer." I slammed my fists on the counter, Phoenix Wright style, cracking the wood a little as I towered over him.

**[Current music: "Pursuit ~ Cornered 2004"]**

"Gold, while it's all nice and shiny, is a poor material for building weapons out of! Even my endoskeleton wouldn't be scratched!"

"Haha, go get 'em!"

**[End music]**

...What? I turned around towards the source of the voice.

"Heeey. In here." Who the hell hides in a container of swords?

Walking over, I turned on my new...let's just call it Infra-Magic vision, and saw a t-shaped gray outline. I reached in and grabbed it, pulling a rusty sword that barely fit in my hand.

"I never thought I would've ever seen the day that someone would actually see through the scams of this lame person!"

Hm. Interesting.

I turned back towards the ratty scammer.

"How much for the sword?"

"T-Take it for free, h-he's been warding off potential c-c-customers, j-just please don't hurt me..."

"Come on, Pinkie. I've got to meet someone."

"F-Familiar...!"

Oh hey, too late. Already out the damn door.

"Meeting?! What do you mean, you oversized dog?!"

Just then, cloaked woman walked up to us.

"You wouldn't happen to be Louise of the Valliere family, and her familiar, would you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know, sudden cliffhanger.

But hey, have a bonus!

* * *

**[Location: MRC crash site]**

** [POV: ?, 3rd person]**

Why?

Why had it rebooted? Shouldn't his body have died? He shouldn't even have any artificial blood left

"Kuuyah!"

He looked up, to see a group of men, one of which was holding a flintlock to the head of a young female.

"Now now, give us the helmet, and we'll let you go, dearie!"

"N-Never!"

"Oi, boss, she's a cutie, don't ya think? Nice rack, too!"

"Indeed, she is. You know, we could take more than just the helmet..." Those sick bastards all snickered.

But he wasn't having any of it. With a sudden surge of power, he managed to get up, as to how his creaking didn't alert them, he didn't know how, nor did he care. He shambled over, just as the bandit leader's hand was almost on the poor girl's..._chest _area...

He was damaged to the point of being _disarmed_, lacking anything that most would pass off as a weapon.

However, he wasn't _defanged. _When the other bandits noticed, it was too late.

** -SPLACH.-**

His endoskeleton teeth sunk into the skin, flesh, and bone of the poor bloke's neck, as he let out a pained screech, which was silenced with a quick twitch of the head and the sound of a snap. He yanked his jaws out of his neck,

The other bandits panicked, holding their swords, pointing at him.

"M-Monster!"

"Stay back, foul b-beast!"

"What the hell are you?!"

And so, he responded, in the screechiest voice his voice box could muster, the damage already done to it adding a quite demonic scratchy sound to it.

**"I AM THE CANNON THAT RAINS HELL FROM ABOVE! I AM A MACHINE OF WAR, A GUARDIAN OF INNOCENTS! BEGONE, FOUL COWARDS WHO DARE TO PREY ON THE WEAK!"**

At that point, the bandits, after soiling their pants, immediately scattered and ran off, one of which who tripped and promptly fainted.

At about the same time, the damaged cyborg felt something clinging to his waist. Looking down, he saw the poor innocent girl with her arms wrapped around him, shivering in fear. Twisting around, he leaned downwards and scooped her up in his arms. Almost immediately, she seemed to stopped shaking.

At that moment, he figured it all out

His desires to protect others. He shouldn't be able to move, as his artificial blood supply had run out. But somehow, this young woman's distress brought his systems back online

Then he noticed the helmet on the ground.

_Prime...?_

* * *

**[Location: The Tristain Academy of Magic]**

"1990...1991...1992..."

Rotor was busy, doing his daily routine of sit-ups. Sitting under a tree, and _without his body armor,_ revealing a rather attractive muscular body.

Meanwhile, from a distance, a group of girls were watchi- erm, _admiring_ him.

"Oooh, he's so cute~!"

"I know, right?"

Rotor just sighed. Clearly, _they _no idea that _he _could hear _them._

* * *

**[Location: ?]**

She had been flying for a long time now, and had begun to feel the effects of the cold. Spotting a town down below her, she went into a nosedive before flipping back upwards and landing on her feet.

She looked around, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings. She saw many civilians, hard at work, either selling, moving things around, or farming. She received many odd looks, but she shrugged it off, as apparently, they didn't seem to care too much.

Well, except for the person who ran up to her.

"Ah, welcome to Tarbes! Who might you be?"

"...Karma."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In this chapter, there are many characters who appear in the form of bosses in the game they originated in. A game about **_**mowing lawns with various things ranging from lawnmowers, the Attack on Titan 3DMG, to even devastating satellite strikes of Charlie Sheen's "Winning." After a few days, you'll be raking in even **__**quadrillions**__** of grass trimmings.**_

_** And yes, Croati **__**was**__** apparently slain by Cirno, back in Lands of Illusions and Creations. But seriously, a person who can destroy ancient battleships with **__**a few footsteps?**__** Death by nineball? Well...nah.**_

_** Anyways, if you're the type of guy who likes a competitive (No, seriously, it's PVP. You're running around with sharp objects, what did you expect?) game about mowing lawns, go check it out on Roblox. The game is **__**"MOW MY LAWN"**__** by Guest0000o. **_

_** Expect a LOT of headcanon on that subject.**_

* * *

**-BOOM!- **= Sound

** [...]** = Transition**/**Internal computer A.I**/**Music cue

**[*Name*: ...]**= Radio communications

_"..." = _Telepathy

* * *

"Why, yes, I would happen to be Diesel."

"In that case, Senti the Forge is expecting you."

"Senti? THE Senti?! The one who just moved in last week?!"

"Indeed."

"...And how are we supposed to know that this isn't a trick?" I asked, crossing my arms.

The cloaked woman pulled out a cyan colored cross, which begun to glow.

"When Ice of Solitude meets Flames of Destruction..." The red cross given to me by Llin began to glow as it hung around my neck.

"...They form the Waters of Life."

"...What is even going on here?!" Louise just suddenly blurted out, ruining the drama.

_"Geez. Thanks for ruining the deep philosophical mood."_

"Just follow me."

* * *

**[Location: Senti's Manor]**

We followed the cloaked woman to a rather large manor. It wasn't anything like a giant mansion, but it wasn't just a big house, either. Somewhere in between, I suppose.

There was a fairly large garden, filled with perhaps a few hundred thousand flowers, many of which resembled those found back on Earth. Also roaming around the gardens were unicorns, gryphons, and many other things.

In the middle of it was a large golden statue of Llin, complete with claws and eyes made out of rubies.

"What in the name of Brimir is _that?!_" This caused the cloaked woman to turn around, glaring at her.

_**"Watch your mouth, little girl. You better be thankful that our motherly Archgoddess is a merciful one."**_

"A-Arch Goddess?!"

**"Yes. And before you ask, she and Brimir were good friends."**

"..."

_"..."_

Not really having any witty remarks to say, I just kept my mouth shut.

* * *

**[Inside the manor...]**

The inside looked pretty fancy as well. Potted plants, metallic statues, and fine shiny woodwork. Door was tall enough for me, too.

We walked into a fairly large room with what would be the equivalent to a modern day living room, complete with a small table, bookshelves, and of course, more expensive statues.

The hooded woman took her hood off, revealing cyan colored hair, and a metal eyepiece with a red piece of glass covering her right eye. Her other eye had a sleepy look to it, having a drowsy appearance.

"Senti the Forge will meet with you in a moment. Please, do make yourself comfortable."

I promptly sat down on the couch, followed by Louise, who was being a little more reluctant.

"I don't get it, why would someone so renowned for her strength in magic want to see us? From what I heard, she's a square class fire mage...perhaps even stronger...?"

_"Oh, you have, __NO__ idea. Look, I destroyed the Ark..." _The what? _"Oh, right. I'll tell you later. To make it simple, I destroyed a battleship by taking approximately five steps on it's bridge. It's still there in the Divinia Wasteland. Except it's now just a burnt out husk of it's former glory. But Senti? Duude, she gave me __**4th degree**__ burns, even though they don't exist."_

...That would be the kind of non-physical burns, wouldn't it?

_"...Yeah...note to self: Don't order the child sized cups at Mcdonald's."_

I'm not going to think about asking.

_"Yeah, more reasonable that being hit by a blue police box."_

**[Meanwhile in Lands of Illusion and Creation, Sensou sneezes.]**

At that moment, a tall woman with short crimson-colored hair, metallic body armor, and four blade-like appendages on her backside walked into the room.

"Ah, greetings. I take it that you're the one who Llin took interest in? To be honest...I expected something a little...less gentlemanly."

* * *

**[Meanwhile, back at the academy...or at least close to it.]**

Axle, compared to Diesel, was rather short. But that didn't mean she couldn't have a large muscle power, for she had been dragging a large container for miles. Inside it, were plenty of gadgets that had survived the crash. Now, she was dragging it on a dirt trail when a large, fancy-looking carriage passed by. Looking inside, she could make out two people.

**[Civilian identified: Siesta of Tarbes]**

** [Alert: Civilian shows signs of high distress. Investigation recommended.]**

** [Civilian identified: Count Mott.]**

** [Alert: Rumors recorded by Rotor. "They say that the maidens he chooses are never seen again.]**

** [Alert: Civilian could possibly be in danger. Take action immediately.]**

Waiting for the carriage to pass, she quickly entered the security code into the keypad on the side of the cylinder. With a hiss of decompression, it opened, revealing many the many tools it held. She reached inside and pulled out the things she'd need for her...mission.

* * *

**[Current inventory: Axle's]**

** -single shot long range taser gun**

** -Unica 6, equipped with suppressor and red dot sight (RDS)**

** -Spare ammo**

* * *

And with that, she took off, after closing the storage container and hiding it in the bushes, using her wheeled feet like all-terrain roller skates.

* * *

**[Count Mott's manor]**

Axle could see many guards around the large manor, many of which appeared to be dozing off, distracted, or just asleep altogether. Waiting for two guards to look away, she immediately jumped up the wall with cat-like flexibility, crawling over with ease. Looking around, she could see the elegant woodwork that made up the manor.

_Heh, that's a nice house you got there...it would be a shame if something were to...happen to it._

Turning on her radar pulse to scan for possible guard locations (Even if Rotor wasn't around for everyone else, she could still mark them for herself), she noticed that there were "bodies" of heat under the ground beneath her. She sighed.

This Count Mott dude? This guy fucking kept slaves! She was going to need some serious backup.

**[Distress signal deployed.]**

** [Senti Manor]**

* * *

**[POV: Diesel, 1st person]**

"...And so, that was how the robot girl with the blue hair became a worthy rival of-"

"Senti, you're going off track. _Again._" I could sworn I saw her eye twitch a little, but she sighed.

"...Ah, erm, sorry. Long story short, some sort of ancient evil will awaken soon, blah blah blah, let's just cut to, as the blue robot girl had said, _"The part where you get free stuff"_..." She then picked up a box that the blue haired girl had brought in, and opened it. Inside was a metal bracelet with a large cyan colored gem.

"As you know, Nexouron can be a finicky thing. As a solid, it can counteract most forms of magic. As a plasma, it can be the most devastating of weaponry. However, with this jewel, commonly known as the Chaosite, you can bend the power of the nexouron to your will. It will flow freely like air, but it will never dissipate until dismissed. Think of it as a more versatile version of your shield. Go ahead. Try it on."

* * *

**[POV: Axle]**

Axle sighed, as she paced back and fourth. Nobody had responded to her distress signal, meaning she was going to have to take the risk, and go in. Herself. She looked down at the taser in her hand. She thought for a moment, before she made her decision.

She was going to have to go in, herself.

However, she was quite unaware of how close back-up really was...

After all, it was right below her feet.

* * *

**[In the basement under Count Mott's Manor...]**

To put it simply, this was the place where the Count put his..."Mistresses" after he was "done" with them. Of course, they were still fed. But other than that, they were pretty much just a bunch of prisoners. The crime? They weren't guilty of any crime. They were just the ones unlucky enough to be picked by Mott. And that was putting it lightly. Due to his high status as a royal messenger, it would be unlikely that they would ever be rescued.

However, there was one who stood out from the others. Slumped over against the wall, was what looked like a young woman covered in armor. Next to her was a strange object, with a pair of disc-like "wings". She had simply just appeared one day, somehow unnoticed by Count Mott whenever he came by to...drop off a new addition to the basement.

Today, something seemed off. There was a strange sound in the air. A slight, almost inaudible humming noise. To the women in the cell next to the unmoving body, it was nearly unbearable. That was until the body's head suddenly twitched, causing them to jump. Immediately, the humming noise ceased as the eyes of the body lit up, revealing a pair of large green irises. She looked around, her joints squeaking due to years of no movement. The others in the cell yelped and huddled in the corner, afraid of this "body coming to life". She looked at them, and then at the ground at the strange object on the ground. She picked it up, inspecting it, a smile forming on her face as she attached it to her arm. Looking back down at the others, she wondered.

_...Why are they here? Where am I? Is this a prison?_

_ ...If this is a prison, then there should be be an escape. Hm. What are these bars made of?_

**[Radio systems back online.]**

** [Distress signal detected: **_**Heeey, uh, Axle here, aka J33P-EX unit #88. Kinda stuck here by myself at the house of some Triangle class mage, and yeah, he's got some kind of fucking prisoner complex.]**_

A thought came to her mind. She once again looked down at the other prisoners. She grinned mischievously.

"...And now, today, we learn the meaning of..."

She grabbed the iron bars of the cell.

"A jailbreak."

**-Creeeeeaak-**

The iron bars proved useless against the strength of the cyborg.

* * *

**[Pov: Diesel]**

The Chaosite band fit snugly on my arm, the blue crystal sitting on top of my wrist.

"Hm, looks like I was spot on with getting the size right."

"...But Senti, it's one of those automatic adjustment things.."

Senti just groaned in annoyance. "...Quiet, yooou..." She whispered back, almost losing her composure. Again.

"Whoa, I go to sleep for just a moment and now suddenly there's a surge of power. What _did _you just do?"

"I'm not too sure myself."

"Now," Senti began. "I want you to test it out. Meet me in the courtyard."

* * *

**[A few minutes later, in the Manor's courtyard...]**

I'll admit, the courtyard looked pretty impressive. Nice fountain, koi ponds, and a black 'n blue robot with a human head and blue hair trimming the hedges...

...Wait, what?

"I'm going to cast a simple fireball, so there won't be much, if any at all, damage to you should you mess up."

"I've still got a bad feeling about this.."

Shut up, Pinkie.

"So, how do we use this...thing?"

"Just focus on making a shield. It's quite easy. That band has just about the same amount of Chaosite that there is in the wristbands of those...Elites."

"...Sounds easy enough."

"Alright, here I go. FIREBALL!"

* * *

**[Pov: Axle]**

Being silent was definitely easier said than done for most people. However, Axle, while not exactly the quietest cyborg out there, skating with her wheeled feet was actually pretty quiet. Not to mention, faster. Skating through the hallways, she finally came across a room where she could hear voices.

"And the last rule, do _not_, under any circumstances, enter that door."

"Um...Y-Yes, milord..."

Sneaking up on Count Mott quietly, she pulled out the taser gun, aiming for his backside, when suddenly, the door in question randomly exploded, sending wooden shrapnel outwards. Siesta ducked behind a chair, Count Mott just got lucky, as they missed, and a giant piece just slams into Axle's face, knocking her back quite a distance.

A female figure walked out of the smoke, her red and blue eyes glowing brightly.

"Hey there. Ever heard of FREEDOM?!"

* * *

**[Meanwhile with Diesel]**

Alright...focus...

The world around me seemed to slow down. I felt the energy flowing through me, the gem on my wrist glowing. I held my hand out, looking at it. Suddenly, time continued flowing normally when a blue translucent barrier appeared in front of me, nearly catching me off guard. Louise seemed to be startled, too, as she jumped a little from the loud wooshing sound. The fireball struck the barrier, and completely forced it to dissipate, causing the barrier to pulsate a little bit.

"Whoa, partner...the magic just..."

"The nexouron acts like a solid wall against magic, forcing it to disperse. It's a rather simple concept. However, that is mainly the case with weaker spells. For magical spells with the strength of Triangle, let alone a Square class, it would take more. Now, as for magical constructs, there is an solution for that, too. You see, the material is kept together through the willpower of the caster. Now, if you were to take Derflinger..."

"Hey, wait, how does she know my name?"

Ignoring him, she continued.

"...And coat him in Nexouron...well, actions speak louder than words. I shall summon one of my weaker constructs. The rest, well..."

* * *

**[Location: Unknown]**

Deep underground, the still agitated Crystallite Queen sat upon her..."throne", built out of a mix of blue glowing crystals and obsidian. Crystallites were known to have magic amplifying properties in the crystals that made up their bodies, hence the reason why they dig colonies deep under the surface, where most adventurers would be wise enough to not enter.

Of course, every now and then, either by bravery, sheer stupidity, or more often than not, both) one such poor bloke would wound up at the entrance, and as a metaphorical dinner plate of life energy for the queen.

In front of the queen was a long crystalline table, complete with chairs. Sitting in many of these chairs were many other women, who also had some rather unique qualities of their own.

In one seat was a purple-haired woman, dressed in a black armored robe. In her hand was a massive gauntlet/sword combination, with a large violet ring behind her.

"Wow, some _LEADER _you are, _Crystalis_. I was told that your creatures were _strong!"_

"They are, now shush."

"EXCUSE ME?! I AM **ARCHGODDESS ULTIEL. **_**YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?!**_"

"Geez, and I was supposed to resummon you?"

A black-haired girl with a black robe, with jagged red metal "wings" on her backside, sat across from Ultiel. In her hand was a longsword with a smooth red blade.

"This is exactly why I chose to become an empress~!"

"Shut up, you harlot!"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY MOM!?"

"I NEVER EVEN MENTIONED HER-!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP"

"NO, YOU FUCKING CRYSTAL METH BITCH."

"Hi! I'm Flumpty Bumpty! I'm immune to the plot and can transcend time and space!" Immediately, the giant sapient egg got bored, and teleported to another universe so he could kidnap someone. Just because he could.

"..."

"What the fuck, author?"

"Who?"

"...Forget I said anything."

"Insane bitch."

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY DAD?!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DAD-"

_**"SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU. IF YOU CAN'T FUCKING GET THE FUCK ALONG, I'LL FUCKING DITCH YOU GUYS. AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? NOT A SINGLE FUCKING DRAGON. FOR ANY OF YOU. I'M TIRED OF YOUR GODDAMN SHIT. AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GODDESSES AND THAT SHIT, I'LL GO TO THE FUCKING CLOSEST HOME DEPOT AND BUY A FUCKING LAWNMOWER!"**_

The last part proved too much, as Ultiel and Gaea flinched.

"N-No! P-Please! Forgive us!" The ArchGoddess, and the Imperialist both got on their knees and bowed down submissively to the large purple and green sword on the table.

_**"Much better. Now, ladies, you may rise."**_

"What does thou want from us, Tizona?"

_**"Hm...let's see...I need some..well...blood samples..."**_

"From what, pray tell?"

_**"Let's see...an ancient dragon..Or, well, any POWERFUL dragon will do. Emphasis on powerful. Lots of it. Also, if you can, perhaps a rhyme dragon, too. Of course, I would also really like..no...wait...I NEED them..."**_

"...Need what?"

_**"I need the blood of two things."**_

"Hm?"

_**"One, I need the blood of each of the four void mages."**_

_**"Two, I need the blood of any royal bloodline. If you can find...Terrarian, that would be GREATLY appreciated."**_

"Hm, I do believe I can provide some help with that." Said a blonde-haired man, who was standing in the doorway.

"And who might...you be?"

"I am Pope Vitorio, Void Mage of Romanlia, leader of the Reconquista. I have been informed of your plans of conquest, and have found myself interested. Tell me, have you ever heard of the elves? With the alliance of our forces, we will be able to unify Halkegenia and drive out the elves!"

_**"...That's...actually...a better plan than the one I had.**_"

"And what was that?"

_**"Same thing, just without the elves involved."**_

"Hm. Interesting."

_**"But as for the blood sample, a simple cut will do. Just be careful, this blade of mine is enchanted to cause excess bleeding."**_

_'Heh, these poor, poor fools. I've got blood from an archgoddess, a lousy imperialist, a puny insect queen, and now, a void mage. These fuckers have no fuckin' clue. They haven't ever heard of the legends. The legends of __**Tizona, the Terrarian Dragon Sword. The ancient dragon who was sealed away in his own sacrificial dagger by King Cthulhu himself!'**_

* * *

**[Location: Somewhere in a forest near the general area Tristain Academy of Magic. Of course, by that, we're talking MILES away...]**

A large metal "green golem," as the commoners from the town it was sitting next to called it, watched as the said commoners went about on their normal business. It would never seem to move, let alone the occasional head turning. Eventually, the commoners had gotten used to its presence.

It's shoulders were rather blocky, wide enough to fit at least a group of around two to four adults. It's arms and legs were covered in a thick armor, but appeared to be thinned out to maintain mobility, including the fact that the limbs appeared to have some kind of hinged brace on them.

On it's arms were two pairs of pulleys, which seemed to have some sort of...cable with a "quadrupled hook", according to the townsfolk, at the end of each cable. Much of the green "paint" appeared to of have been half finished, revealing many screws and bolts. Not that anyone would understand how they worked.

The nobles, on the other hand, seemed to have a small problem with it today.

"Away from this village, foul beast!"

There was a group of four mages, who all had their wands aimed at the giant golem, who were just...highly misinformed and very honor-thirsty...

"Ospreon not foul beast. Ospreon is giant cyborg."

"Quiet, foul golem! Leave this place!"

"Puny wizard acting stupid. Ospreon only want to watch tiny humans."

This only earned "Ospreon" a fireball to the facial area, which did nothing but piss him off.

To put it simply? Those nobles _won't _be missed. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**Author's notes**

And now, the part you all were (likely) waiting for.

The part where I uploaded a new chapter.

...Great, now it's time for more writer's block.

And yes, with Tizona...well, let's just say that Terraria _**DOES**_ get involved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pre-chapter notes**

** To answer your question, Yeza Nairomof (I'm not gonna even **_**think**_** about trying to pronounce that...), Diesel and the some of the other cyborgs are based off of vehicles from D8Dev's "Base Wars: The Land" on Roblox, and since many of these goddesses (Aaaand Croati. Seems to be a recurring character in the stories I have so far.) are bosses (or soon-to-be, anyways. He just now added Ultiel and Gaea, and there are models for more already.) for a game about mowing lawns, it would make sense that it would possibly be a ROBLOX crossover. **

** However, not **_**all **_**of the cyborgs are based on Roblox games. Some are based after real life things, such as temperature, sound, or electricity, or military vehicles. Because of this, alongside that the **_**only **_**actual Roblox player character to appear so far only made an appearance as quite literally a background character (at least, until this chapter…) AND the fact that Terraria is now involved, I feel like there isn't really enough to put it as **_**just**_** Roblox and Familiar of Zero. Although, that's just my opinion. **

** Of course, the reason why Lands of Illusion and Creation isn't labeled as a Terraria and Games Xover fanfic is because the **_**main**_** focus is Terraria and Touhou Project. Hopefully that answers your question.**

** ...To be honest, your question doesn't exactly..make me feel comfortable about my selection of categories...**

** On a slightly-related note, Guest000o happened to have released all of the bosses. Llin has a staggering 9900000 HP. It doesn't help that she not only summons homing projectiles, but also summons clones of Senti and Syvlar Croati to slhoot lasers at you. Not even having five lives will save you.**

** I'm still waiting for that abyssal Ark, if that thing is going to exist...**

** Also, after reading the badge descriptions, apparently, these are some serious headcanon changes.**

** For example, Llin was banished to the void, leaving Yenti to rule in her place, where she created Senti, the Forge goddess.**

** Also, apparently, Archdemon Sylvar Croati, or just Sylvar, in actuality, is a really insane battle-thirsty woman who released not one, but TWO Archgoddesses from imprisonment. Those two just so happen to be the two of the archgoddesses from the previous chapter, Ultiel and Gaea. Goddamnit, Croati!**

** Anyways, I know you want to just read the story now, so without further ado, I'll leave the rest of the notes for the end.**

** ...Also, I decided to "nerf" Diesel's newfound Nexoroun manipulation. See the notes at the end.**

**Loading...**

* * *

_**A picture of a three armed woman resembling Senti sits in the corner of the loading screen, busily typing away on a what appears to be a laptop. In her third arm, she is holding a glass of red wine. Fitting.**_

* * *

Senti's construct was a small, rocky golem, with a bright orange colored glow leaking from the spaces between each stone. It's body structure, height, and shape highly resembled mine.

"Alright. So here how it's going to work. I want you to focus on taking down my magma golem without the use of your cannons. Now, we begin!"

The golem walked towards me, it's fists(?) raised up, as I channeled the nexouron through my arm and into my hands, one of which held Derflinger. It pulled back, ready to smash it's rocky hand into my face.

_To the left._

Did you say something, Croati?

_"Nope."_

_ To the left, now!_

Instinctively I leaned to the left, dodging the fist of rock thrown at me, allowing me to counter with a nexouron-infused fist of my own, striking it right in the stomach...area. To be honest, I expected it to leave a deep dent, but with the power of the Nexouron, it just went _all the way through, _leaving a gaping hole.

_"__…__I want some of this power! Not that i'm already strong enough__…__y'know__…__hehe__…__um..."_

You know what you get? A nice cup of don't-even-think-about-it!

_"...Rude."_

* * *

**[Location: Mott's Manor]**

Axle stood up, brushing some chips of wood off of her body, looking back up at this newcomer.

She stood tall, covered in desert camo armor plating, her eyes colored red and blue, white hair sparkling in the light. On her backside were a pair of drone-like fan-blades.

* * *

**[Downloading file...]**

** Elite Cyborg: Preda**

_Preda, to put it simply, is a drone cyborg, armed for light aerial offense, reconnaissance, and just being plain patriotic in general. She is armed with a UCAV, which contains an airburst warhead, effective against infantry, and decent damage against vehicles. _

_She is also armed with firework launchers, poor damage against armor, but effective against foot soldiers._

_ Also has a strange habit of putting a "little" emphasis on the word "freedom"._

_"FREEDOOOM!"_

_ Also has a mechanical eagle named Freedom. You can see how annoying she gets._

_ She has a brother, which is an M1 Abhrams cyborg appropriately named Abhram, who shares her patriotic spirit, albeit less vocal about it. _

* * *

"What are **you **doing in my manor, you filthy commoner!?"

"Me? Filthy? That's a laugh! It's time for some FREEDOOOOM up in this crappy house of yours!"

"You have no right to speak to me in such-"

"Yes I do."

"What-?"

"FREEDOOM of speech, old timer!"

Axle (Who Count Mott was still oblivious to) and Siesta shared an awkward glance at each other, the former of which just shook her head and shrugged.

"You WILL regret this, commoner!"

"No I won't! Because I have the power of patriotic FREEEEEEEDOOOOOOM!"

"This is literally the hammiest of big hams.."

* * *

**[FLASH FLASH]**

** [VS Count Mott]**

** [Current Music: Vs. Team Magma/Leader, OR/AS version]**

Sensing danger, Axle grabs Siesta and runs off to view the battle from a safe distance.

Count Mott stood up, pulling up his wand, and immediately casted a water spell, which took the form of a pressurized blast of water from a few of the nearby vases, as Preda jumped to the side, her hair getting partially drenched, not that it stopped her, launching a UCAV from her arm.

In an attempt to incapacitate the count, she aimed it to the side, where she hit the wall, causing the projectile to explode, which in turn, caused an expensive looking vase to land on the "Noble" bastard's head, shattering it. Unfortunately for both, it was filled with water, which weighted it down and made it extra painful for Mott, but also provided him with more water to work with.

"You will pay for that!"

"So this is what our taxes go towards!"

* * *

**[Meanwhile, elsewhere, Diesel was having a battle of his own.]**

** [Louise's POV]**

**"Quartet Blast!" **Four Nexouron blasts shot put from Derflinger, obliterating the magma golem, as Senti summoned three more.

Honestly, at this point, I'm pretty sure nothing can surprise me. Honestly? I'm actually afraid. What will the church say when they find out of her Goddess status...and more importantly, my familiar's newfound anti-magic. Yet there are apparently more of his kind. And he said he used to have a leader. How strong was his leader?

"Lord Prime was mad with power. He currently sits immobile, stripped of this precious power. He was almost as strong as Ultiel."

I turned around to see a tall woman dressed in jet-black robes, with neon green rims. In her hand was a giant spear, with a thorny edge. It radiated raw power, made more menacing with the strange green mask covering most of her face.

"You are Louise of the Vallière family, rivals of the Zerbst. Your mother is Karin the Heavy Wind, and you have two sisters, Èlèonore and Cattleya. Your mother strictly enforces the Rule of Steel, you are referred to as Louise the Zero, and you are childhood friends with the princess."

"W-What?!" She then closed the book she had been holding.

"I am Ulcevara, Archgoddess and Warden of the Celestial Depths."

* * *

{The following excerpt is from Legia Legistarie's own personal book, known as "The Celestial Beings of the Earthen and the Divine.}

**Archgoddess "Warden" Ulcerava**

_Not much is known about that shady fellow named Ulcerava. All I know, she's DEAD serious. I fought her once. All she said was "Go away" before I got totally bloxxed. Anyways, her Archspear once tore down the walls between universes, allowing Ultiel to escape her "eternal" bindings, and in her insane state of mind, rampaged into the abyss, with the help of Archdemon Sylvar. The warden's help was accidental. I guess that explains her grumpiness._

* * *

"And I take it that you're a little shocked. Don't worry. I'm not here to imprison you. Unless you plan on doing some unspeakable crimes."

"..."

"Most people tend to show such a reaction towards me. Usually, it's the height."

"..."

"...I was serious about that height thing."

"..."

* * *

**[Meanwhile, back with Count Mott..]**

"Take **THIS!"**

The count levitated up large blobs of water, then froze them into spears made of ice, which he launched at Preda. She dived to the side, launching a pair of green fireworks, which exploded spectacularly in Count Mott's face, burning him. His clothes, thanks to being damp with water, didn't really catch fire.

"Why you...just die already, goddamnit!" He yelled, before starting up another spell.

"I don't think so, freak!" Axle suddenly yelled, before she dive kicked him in the backside, knocking him flat on his face.

"Nice shot!"

"Thanks!" Axle replied, as she walked over to give the drone cyborg a high-five.

The triangle water-mage grit his teeth as he reached into his pocket, unnoticed by either cyborg, and grabbed a second wand. This one was made of pure silver, with large blue crystal at the end, which was around the size of his fist, giving it a regal appearance.

Now, let's put two and two together. Remember back then when it was mentioned that Crystallite crystals, aka, any piece of their body, could amplify magic power? Now, what color are they? Blue.

Also, they're quite illegal to have. If most nobles are found to have either crystal shards bigger than a grown man's thumb, or a certain amount of them, then they are to be detained and punished depending on the amount and/or size. As for why it's illegal? For obvious reasons, such as the fact that smaller shards multiply the magical power by twice it's original power, while those the size of one's entire body could multiply the power _tenfold._ Luckily, those giant ones were incredibly rare, and extremely unstable, as more often than not, they overpower the spell and backfire spectacularly. Of course, that could be fixed easily with a large hammer. Smash it up and collect the more profitable pieces.

Of course, that's not the only reason they're illegal. They tend to have an..."influence" on the mind, causing the user to go mad with power after extended use. Clouds proper judgement severely, causing even some of mentally strongest nobles to do things they wouldn't do otherwise. Especially since certain spells require the power boost in order to be successfully pulled off. Starting to sound like a certain substance? They are _blue,_ after all.

...I'm trying too hard with these references.

_**"HYDRO BLAST!"**_ Count Mott yelled, pointing his new wand at the two cyborgs, as a gigantic blast of water smashed into the pair into the wall behind them, stunning them. Siesta flinched, seeing the large cracks in the wall.

The count stood up, a smirk on his face.

"Now, surrender, fools, for you have no chance against me!"

Siesta, not really knowing what to do, frantically looked around. She notices the gun on the ground, which Axle had dropped...or, to be more accurate, launched from her hand, as for the force of the blast had smashed the suppressor to pieces...

Preda and Axle, both lightly damaged from the impact, pushed themselves back up.

"We would never..."

"...Submit to the likes of you!"

Axle then holds her hand up, acting as if she were...

"...Huh?" Where was the gun? She couldn't use her chaingun, since it had been damaged when she had awoken from her pod. She didn't even know gun barrels could bend like that.

Preda held up the firework cannon on the underside of her arm, and fired.

**-PECHeeeeewwww...-**

...Only for the soaked projectile to fail and drop to the floor.

"...Uh...freeeedom...? Ugh!" Preda clenched her fists, her eye twitching.

"Bwahaha!" Count Mott laughed loudly. "Know your place! If the Founder had wanted you to win then he wouldn't have-"

_**"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOM!"**_

At that moment, a large metal bird smashed through a window.

_**-SKREEEEE!-**_

* * *

**Drone: Freedom**

_Freedom is a mechanical eagle who accompanies Preda. Free had razor sharp claws, which can be sharpened for combat or dulled for more delicate situations._

_ Within it's metal wings, it has a pair of hidden wing blades, which can be ignited with a deadly white fire._

_ It also has two propulsion jets on it's backside, allowing it to hover._

* * *

The giant metal eagle landed on Preda's shoulder.

"B-But how! A commoner like you should not have a familiar...!"

"That's where you're wrong, _non-commoner!_ You think it's magic! You think your Founder did everything! That's a laugh! You're even worse than a communist! Get 'em!" She yelled, pointing at Mott. Freedom screeched as he spread his wings and flew straight at him.

The blue crystal on his wand began to shine even brighter.

**"AQUA TRIDENT!" **

A giant trident made of water shot out at the bird, it's size dwarfing the large bird.

"Aileron roll! Deploy blades! Ignite!"

Freedom obeyed, rolling as he deployed his hidden wing blades.

**-FWOOSH!-**

He kept spinning as white flames engulfed the said blades, as they sliced through the trident like a knife through...water, I suppose, which evaporated it from the sheer heat.

"W-What?!"

This caused the projectile to split into two, where they both veered off course, smashing through the wall.

Axle sweat-dropped. "I'm starting to get a dues ex machina feel here..."

* * *

As they fought, none of them were away of the giant four-tailed fox watching outside the window. At each end of it's tail was a colorful glowing crystal, colored Red, Blue, Cyan, and Green, respectively. On it's head it had three similarly shapes tendrils, colored pink, gray, and yellow. It's backside had two pairs of jagged wings of varying shades of red, ranging from pink to a deep scarlet. Yet, somehow, it remained unnoticed even by the guards behind it.

* * *

**[Meanwhile...]**

** [Diesel's POV]**

My god. Ranged attacks were rather simple, but my weight- I'm not fat, mind you. It's the armor- seriously held me back when it came to melee. I'm built for power, not speed, goddamnit! Even with this...strange speed boost that comes with equipping most melee*** **weapons, and the knowledge of how to use such a thing...my size would make me rather clumsy looking. A hammer would probably look better with my bulky size. Or perhaps a bigger sword.

"Hm. Not bad. That is all I can teach you, for now, Diesel."

"That was pretty fun. Can't wait to try that again."

"Likewise."

**[Ability unlocked: Nexouron manipulation]**

**[Ability unlocked: Quartet Blast]**

** [Ability unlocked: Nex-Infusion]**

** [See author's notes for stats.]**

* * *

**[Some time later..]**

Man, I am SO bored right now, just walking alongside Louise as she rode on horseback, back towards the academy.

Suddenly, I got a notification.

_Two allies have entered the radar._

_ Identified: Unit #88 J33P-EX. Codename: Axle_

_ Identified: Unknown. Possible match found. Elite Unit #20. Codename: Preda. Needs confirmation._

_ Allies are currently battle damaged. Backup may be required._

_ Enemy identified as Count Mott. Triangle water mage._

"Familiar! What are you doing?!" It was then when I noticed had stopped walking.

"...Which way is Count Mott's? Apparently, two of my kind are there."

Louise was kinda stunned.

"W-WHAT?!"

* * *

When we arrived at the manor, but something was off. It was rather quiet on the outside, not a single guard in sight. Taking advantage, much to Pinkie's dismay, of this, we slipped past the gate and the into the manor, when we heard what I recognized as fireworks. Which, of course, we ran towards.

**-BANG!-**

Little pinkie jumped at the noise.

"W-What was that noise?!"

"That was a fucking gunshot!"

* * *

**[Few moments earlier..]**

As Siesta nervously picked up the gun, she nervously inspected it. Yet it seemed to fit well in her hand. As she examined it, she began to feel a burning resolve. If someone didn't do something, then this...

Without hesitation, she held up the gun, aiming toward the count.

And pulled the trigger.

**-BANG!-**

* * *

What we found, nobody really expected. Siesta, half naked, was standing there, holding a revolver in her hand, with this "Count Mott" on the floor, in a growing blood puddle, his hands grasping at a bullet wound...

...On his crotch.

The only sound now was a high pitched whine.

"The human body doesn't have enough blood for both your brain and your nether regions. I wonder where the blood went. Spoiler alert; it's not the brain." Axle said, standing up to relocate her shoulder.

...Is it possible for someone with as many joints as her to do that?

_"Dunno."_

Hearing footsteps behind us, I saw at least one or two squads of guards, who went wide-eyed at the scene.

"He's..." One of them started.

"...WOOHOO! We're freeeee!" The others yelled, dropping their weapons and running off. One of the captains stayed behind, surveying the damages, before walking up to Axle and Preda, who were trying to comfort a slightly traumatized Siesta.

"How can we ever repay you three?"

"Hm...well..."

I walked up behind him, the little pinkette right next to me.

"You three have some explaining to do." I said, arms crossed.

I could see the pupils in the eyes of the trio in front of me grow smaller. The guard seemed to keep his cool, though.

"Ah, go easy on these three, will ya? They just did this world a huge favor." He said, pointing towards the body of Count Mott, who was now trying to crawl away, only to be stopped by a large mechanical eagle.

"...What?"

"THAT'S THE ROYAL MESSENGER!"

"...And what were you doing here?"

"Sir, Count Mott took in miss Siesta here as her latest mistress.."

"..." I looked down at Louise.

_"...My god."_

"Well, you see, when a noble abuses his power.." Derflinger started to say.

"First of all," Axle interrupted. "He's imprisoned the ones he doesn't need anymore."

"Second, holy shit, that sword just talked."

"Oh, but that's not all."

Everyone looked at the captain.

"We've got proof that Count Mott is a traitor to the crown. Follow me, and i'll show you."

I looked down at the short pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Pinkie, can you write a letter to the royal guard or whatever you have?"

"But you just crippled the royal messenger!"

"...So what if he just got castrated? We have other options."

* * *

**[A few minutes later..]**

After Louise, the only one who knew how to write in their language (Feathers are too fragile for me to use.) wrote the letter and we had tied it to the leg of "Freedom", as the eagle had been named, who flew out a shattered window towards the royal palace, and after the captain ordering the guards to assist the women in the basement, we followed the captain guard to a large vault. Switching to my infra-magic vision, I could see a couple of Earth spell charms. Judging by the thick aura, i'd say it was square class.

"We've seen Count Mott with men in strange cloaks. That's also the only times we've seen him open this vault. We're pretty sure that he's got something in there, because almost none of the guards are allowed near when they're loading some crates into wagons. Problem is, it's enchanted by at least two square class mages to open only for certain people."

"...In that case, we'll just have to break in."

"W-What do you mean, familiar?! You can't break that!"

"Aw, come on, Pinkie, have a little faith in me, will ya?" I walked over to the vault door and, of course, did what any sensible person would do,

Dispel the magic with a Nexouron-infused fist, of course!

**-KAPOW.-**

Cracks appeared in the dent that I left, which quickly grew to cover the vault like a spider web.

I gave it a light tap (Translation: Forceful poke), causing it to shatter, revealing the treasures(?) inside.

It was filled to the brim with light blue crystals. A quick scan identified them as the same material that made up the giant crystal bug.

"Crystallite crystals...!? But those are...!"

"...Illegal?"

"...Thanks, Familiar."

"Indeed, miss. Illegal since they amplify magic."

"...Well, we need to give the court it's evidence, right? There IS a court, _right?_"

At that point, Preda ran in.

"The Count's all tied up, and reinforcements are almost here!"

"Well, looks like they need a new messenger."

* * *

**[Meanwhile...]**

"I'm telling you, making an alliance with the _King of Gallia _is an accident waiting to happen." Gaea voiced her opinion on the latest alliance.

"Ah, shut up, i'm certain that he and pope know what they are doing." Ultiel retorted.

"Who are you two to say anything? He's perfectly fine." A raven-haired woman with a _large_ chest area (wink) told the two.

"We weren't talking to you, Sheffield." The purple archgoddess glared at her, causing a single sweatdrop to fall down the side of the new person's head.

"You love him, don't you?"

A second sweatdrop, followed by a barely visible pink blush on her face.

"Girls, girls. Calm down." A new male voice said, sitting at the end of the large crystalline table. A light shines down, revealing a young scrawny male in purple and green armor. His helmet had small spikes, giving it draconic appearance. Tizona leaned back, enjoying his new body. The blood of two void mages had given him the power to hold a humanoid body. While not as powerful as his draconic body, it was still pretty powerful.

"Quite a flawless plan. By declaring the Reconquista to be full of heretics, we'll throw off almost all suspicion. When they conquer Tristian and Albion, Gallia and Romalia will 'surrender' and join them, unifying the continent with me at the helm, in which we will take out the elves as one giant force!"

Tizona smiled devilishly. What they didn't know that he would betray them all, with his power that he gained from the blood samples. Which each drop, he copied their powers to a certain degree. One he had the blood of all four void mages, he would become unstoppable.

But why stop there? After coaxing these two Archgoddesses, Ultiel and Gaea, into the blood pact, he would become even more powerful. But two still remained. Yenti and Ulcevara.

There were other things that were more important right now.

"How is that Astara thing doing?"

"Raving mad, as usual."

"I see...and the airship?"

"Not even the Sylvar could destroy it."

"I look forward to this."

* * *

**[Meanwhile, somewhere else...]**

A living god. Cursed. Bringer of death. The sparkling knight. _The man in white._

Those were a fraction of the names given to him, but the Man in White was the dominant one. When in fact, he was't a man, but a cyborg. He wore a white plated armor, his arms being covered with strange fin-like spikes than ran down his backside. Surrounding him, were a sphere of sparkles that seemed to emanate from possibly nowhere . As for the names, he had received them from the elves for many reasons, including but not limited to;

The fact that he was immune to the magic of the Elves, and even _**Brimir's own void magic.**_

And the fact that whoever went into the sphere of sparkles for too long would suddenly contract a strange incurable sickness, and whoever lived suffered a grave consequence, both human and elves alike;

Their magic? Completely disabled. For the rest of the victim's life

He was seen as a peacemaker between humans and elves, having mysteriously ended the war by himself. They both (mostly) try to avoid another war, in fear of reawakening him. The stories had describe him to have "created an explosion so great, it appeared as if a second sun had formed."

Currently, he lied dormant in these ancient elven ruins, a shrine built to preserve, and contain him, as the ruins were sealed off. Not that it would've stood a chance.

Surrounding him were five different statues apparently made of earthen stone.

One had a large tank-like appearance, similar to that of Diesel's, except it had one large shoulder cannon, and was one or two feet taller. He had long legs, the lower half below the knee formed by tank treads. He towered above the rest, his arms crossed, as if inpatient.

The second had the horns of a bull, and a large rake-like claw. He stood in a rather calm pose, despite his appearance.

The third statue was that of a woman riding a strangely armored horse that was standing on it's hind legs, a scythe in her hands. The scythe was around her own height, the blade curving outwards before bending sharply into a near right angle, where it curved inwards. Her head appeared to have somehow fallen off. Oops...

The fourth resembled a female VRT-EX unit, with fully deployed wings. Instead of hands, she had a pair of large chain-guns. She stood in a battle-ready stance.

The fifth sat on a two wheeled vehicle, who appears to be "driving" it. On his head is a helmet, and long hair flows in a nonexistent wind in it's earthen state.

These statues were indeed alive. It's just that the elves didn't count on Nexouron cores to actually be magic-proof.

The white cyborg's eyes suddenly flashed open, revealing a pair of bright orange eyes. He stood up from his "throne" and looked around.

As he did so, the statues began to crack, a blue light shining outwards, as one by one, they turned from carved stone into metal, revealing their true colors.

The tank-man had a mix of teal and khaki camouflage.

The bull had desert camo, not really much to say here.

The dullahan woman wore raven-black armor, her horse having a white skeletal appearance. She sighed as she twisted her head back on.

The strange jet-woman was colored yellow and jet black (pun intended), similarly to all female VRT units.

The biker had long ocean blue hair, which now cascades down his shoulders. His armor and bike were colored mostly red and gray.

The tank was the first to speak.

"Hell yeah! Freedom! Beta, reporting in!"

Followed by the others.

"Delta glad to be free! Delta reporting in!"

"Zeta, and her trusty steed, Epsilon, reporting in for the grim duty of fate~!"

"Alpha, calling in and ready for takeoff."

"Tau, ready to rock 'n roll."

This left only the man in white.

"Gamma, alive and well, now let's get out of here, shall we?

"Right!"

"Omega, transform and unite! Nuclear Superpower Cyborg, Neutro! Gamma, body of Omega!" The newly dubbed Neutro yelled out, as he jumped into the air. The others began to glow a pure white and started to deform.

* * *

**[Outside the ruins...]**

Two teenage pointy-eared elves stood guard, just to make sure that nobody gets inside. However, they were quite concerned when they felt the ground below them begin to rumble ever so slightly, but then they shrugged it off. They had at least two or three of the more powerful elves had charmed the ruins to be immune to the power of earthquakes. No force of nature was tearing these down.

They didn't really expect forces of manmade machinery, however. They both fell down when a giant scythe blade pierced through the door like knife through butter. It was covered in a cyan glow before cracks spread throughout the close door, after which, it lost it's magical reinforcement, and shattered.

Out walked a giant metal humanoid, with mismatched colors.

It's left leg had a large tank cannon on the knee joint, with a metal plate labeled _B [Beta]._

The right leg had a large claw attached to a long thin "arm," with a _Δ__ [Delta]_ inscribed on the side.

It's left arm had two black and yellow "blades" on it's backside, with two strange multi-barreled muskets on it's wrist, with _A [Alpha] _being visible on the forearm.

It's right arm was a dark gray, with a metallic cloth wrapped around the wrist. Like the others before it, it had metal plate on it, which read _Z [Zeta]. _In it's hand was a giant scythe, which had a horse-like appearance, with an _E [Epsilon] _on the blade.

On it's shoulders were a pair of very peculiar looking disks, with _T [Tau] _written on the side of the left disk.

It's torso, connecting them all, was Neutro, with two _Γ__ [Gamma]'s_, one on each arm.

**"GAMMA IS OPERATIONAL. LET'S GO!"**

As the giant combination of cyborgs walked away, two _very_ confused and shaken up elves watched. They knew of the legends, and now, it had reawaken.

...Obviously, it was time to alert their superiors.

* * *

**[Author's notes]**

Well, sorry for not uploading, but video games are super-distracting. To be honest, I typed _only __**one**_ sentence in this chapter during the summer. Ironically, since school has started, i've actually felt the need to type these...

*When Diesel says most melee weapons, this is one of the ways that I decided to nerf him. His tank cannons will be the only ranged weapon the runes will respond to, since his hands are too big for most guns. His size and weight will offset the speed bonus, even if he were to detach his cannons. Yes, they can do that. However, this is mostly balanced by his thick armor and immense strength.

Also, his Gandalfr powers will NOT be shared among his fellow cyborgs.

The crystallite crystals are also here as a way to give the mages more power against the cyborgs. And almost all of the cyborgs in the story will have some sort of weakness against water, for varying reasons.

Diesel's newfound Nexouron abilities will allow him to adapt to different types and/or elements of Halkegenia's magic, but due to how he is new at using it, it won't be as effective as if an elite cyborg like Genso-14 were to use it.

Anyways, time for stats!

**Name: Nexouron Manipulation**

** Desc: The power of Nexouron is at your fingertips. Almost. Self explanatory. This mainly means that the user can create a nexouron barrier.**

** Resistances (0-5, 0 meaning no resistance, 1-4 meaning level of spell, 5 meaning total immunity. Does not include combined elements in order to keep things simple.)**

** Fire: 3 **

** Wind: 2**

** Earth: 2**

** Water: 2**

** Void: 0**

** Name: Quartet Blast**

** Desc: The user shoots four small projectiles made of highly concentrated Nexouron. Effective against small constructs.**

** Name: Nex Infusion**

** Desc: Infuse any weapon with Nexouron. Including your fist! Also applies to Diesel's Shield. **

** Resistances**

** Fire: 1 (Shield: 1)**

** Wind: 1 (Shield: 3)**

** Earth: 4 (Shield: 1)**

** Water: 3 (Shield: 1)**

** Void: ? (Shield: ?)**


End file.
